Nouveaux amis, nouvelle aventure
by Lilith-and-Sev
Summary: 2ème volet de Nouvelle patrie, nouvelle aventure. La communauté est séparée. Frodon, Remus et Sam se dirigent vers le Mordor; Harry, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli et Boromir veulent sauver Merry et Pippin. Tout ça sur un fond d'amour... Traduction de la fiction New Friends, New Adventure de Tiger DeRanged.
1. Chapter 1

_**Avertissement : il faut impérativement lire le 1er volet de la traduction, Nouvelle Patrie, Nouvelle Aventure auparavant. Ceci est et restera un Slash. **_

_**Sinon je demande pardon (IMMENSE PARDON) à tous ceux qui attendent la suite depuis longtemps j'ai été un peu dépassé par les révisions de partiels et les fêtes. Je fais donc mon Mea culpa, en postant ENFIN (qu'il m'aura causé du souci!), ce premier chapitre de Nouveaux amis, nouvelle aventure. **_

_**Je m'excuse aussi s'il y a présence de fautes, je n'ai pas de bêta, donc n'hésitez pas à me prévenir !**_

_**Bien entendu, je remercie tous ceux qui suivent mes traductions. Je prévois de poster mes propres fictions très bientôt (dès qu'elles seront finies en fait...). **_

_**Sur ce, joyeuse...aventure !**_

**Chapitre 1:Quel est le bon côté?**

Frodon, Sam et Remus descendaient la falaise rocheuse, un épais brouillard planant autour d'eux. Remus était le plus près du fond, ainsi il pouvait les rattraper si l'un d'eux venaient à tomber. Ils descendaient depuis un certain temps sans aucun signe d'atteindre le fond.

« Aucun signe du fond, Papa ? » demanda Sam d'en-haut il avait été le dernier à descendre avec la corde pour s'assurer que le nœud était assez serré.

Remus baissa les yeux. Tout ce qu'il put voir fut le brouillard, « Non. Continuons, nous devrions l'atteindre tôt ou tard », répondit-il avant de commencer à nouveau à descendre.

Sam poussa un soupir et se tourna pour regarder la falaise et recommencer à descendre. Il sentit son pied glisser et agrippa la corde elfique plus fermement. En baissant les yeux, il vit une petite boîte tomber. « Attrapez-la ! » cria-t-il, paniqué.

Frodon tendit un bras pour l'attraper, mais cela ne fit que lui faire perdre sa prise. Il tomba sur Remus qui lâcha prise également et ils tombèrent tous les deux. Tous deux poussèrent un cri jusqu'à ce qu'ils touchent le sol quelques secondes après avoir chuté de la paroi de la falaise. « Je pense que j'ai trouvé le fond ! » cria Frodon.

« Et je pense que j'ai trouvé la raison pour laquelle je déteste l'escalade », grogna Remus tandis qu'il retrouvait son souffle.

« Oh je suis désolé Papa ! » gémit Frodon avant de rapidement se dégager de sur Remus afin de lui permettre de se relever.

Sam les rejoignit bientôt au sol, alors que Remus disait, « Pas de problème Frodon. Maintenant qu'est-ce que tu voulais attraper en risquant ainsi de te casser le cou ? » demanda-t-il en regardant curieusement la boîte qui se trouvait dans les mains de Frodon.

Alors que Sam se posait enfin sur ses pieds, Frodon l'ouvrit. « Rien, juste un peu d'assaisonnement, je pensais que ça servirait peut-être si on faisait un poulet rôti une nuit, ou quelque chose comme ça », lui dit Sam d'un air gêné.

« Du poulet rôti ? » demandèrent Frodon et Remus d'un ton incrédule.

« On ne sait jamais », dit Sam en ayant un regard encore plus embarrassé.

Remus eut un petit rire, « Tu es exactement comme ton frère Samwise Gamegie ». Il secoua la tête et tourna son regard vers la corde.

Sam tira dessus, « Cela ne va pas se détacher à cause de l'un de mes nœuds. Vraiment dommage, c'était ma première corde elfique » dit-il en tirant dessus à nouveau.

La corde se détacha et tomba en une pile à ses pieds. « Une vraie corde elfique ? » demanda Frodon avant de se tourner et de marcher. Sam baissa les yeux sur la corde puis sur la falaise avant de revenir une nouvelle fois sur la corde. Ils continuèrent à marcher, et firent une pause seulement lorsqu'ils aperçurent un ciel orange et rouge au-dessus du Mordor.

« Mordor, le seul endroit de la Terre du Milieu que nous ne voulons pas voir de près, le seul lieu où nous devons tenter de nous rendre, et le seul lieu où nous ne pouvons pas aller », dit Sam, désespéré. Il se tourna, « Ne nous leurrons pas, nous sommes perdus ! » dit-il en s'asseyant et en posant le sac. « Je ne pense pas que Gandalf nous aurait prédit ce voyage ».

« Gandalf n'aurait pas pu prévoir toutes ces choses qui se produisent Sam, rien n'est gravé dans la pierre ou destiné à être. Tes choix déterminent ce qui va se produire dans le futur, Gandalf a choisi de faire face au Balrog et nous avons choisi de faire ce voyage », dit calmement Remus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Frodon s'installa aussi et en sortant une gourde d'eau dont il prit une grande gorgée, « Quelle nourriture nous reste-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, son estomac grondant.

« Et bien, laissez-moi regarder », dit Sam en cherchant dans son sac, « Des feuilles de Lembas, oh regardez, encore du pain de Lembas », dit-il sarcastiquement.

Il en cassa un morceau et le tendit à Frodon. Alors qu'il allait casser un autre morceau, Remus l'arrêta, « Non Sam, tu mangeras celui-ci, je vais bien, je peux rester quelques jours de plus sans manger ». Sam haussa les épaules et commença à manger.

« C'est horrible ! » s'exclama Frodon avec colère en levant les bras, alors qu'ils passaient une nouvelle fois devant le même rocher. « Je jure que j'ai déjà vu cette pierre il y a une douzaine de minutes ! » cria-t-il.

« Et bien regarde le bon côté », dit Remus en l'attirant doucement vers lui.

Sam et Frodon le regardèrent comme s'il était fou, « Quel bon côté ? » crièrent-ils, n'y croyant plus.

Remus haussa les épaules, « Cela pourrait être la millième fois que nous passons ici, ou pire », il fit une pause pour l'effet dramatique. Les deux hobbits hochèrent la tête pour qu'il continue, « Harry pourrait être ici ! » dit-il avec une grimace d'horreur et en ayant un frisson exagéré.

Le deux hobbits commencèrent à rire, mais bientôt, Sam s'arrêta en reniflant, « Quelque chose sent, comme un marécage. Est-ce que vous le sentez ? », il se tourna et les regarda.

« Oui, je le sens », Frodon semblait maintenant inquiet, « Nous ne sommes pas seuls », dit-il à ses deux compagnons.

Cette nuit-là, ils tombèrent endormis Sam et Frodon recroquevillés près l'un de l'autre, enroulés dans leur cape que leur avait donné Dame Galadriel. Un être laid et décharné escaladait le côté de la falaise sous lequel ils dormaient. Il murmurait des choses n'ayant aucun sens à lui-même, de sales et rares cheveux pendant autour de son visage. Il rappelait énormément Kreattur à Remus, lorsqu'il avait été laissé seul avec le portrait de Mrs Black. Il s'accroupit, prêt a bondir sur sa proie sans méfiance, les poils de son cou et de son dos hérissés, en émettant un grognement sourd alors qu'il laissait ses instincts prendre le dessus.

Lorsque la main de la créature descendit vers Frodon, il bondit. La créature laissa échapper un cri presque aussi perçant que celui d'un Nazgûl. Il s'assura qu'il avait une bonne prise sur l'être. Sam et Frodon s'étaient éveillés en sursaut, et Sam sortit la corde elfique pour la passer autour de la créature. Remus se transforma et cracha le sang de la créature qu'il pouvait avoir dans la bouche.

« Quelle est cette chose ? » demanda-t-il en regardant l'être laid avec dégoût.

« Il s'appelle Gollum, mais son vrai nom est Sméagol » informa Frodon en baissant les yeux vers la créature avec pitié.

Remus hocha la tête et se retourna vers eux, « Allez dormir un peu, je vais le surveiller », leur dit-il en les poussant vers l'endroit où ils dormaient auparavant.

Le lendemain matin, ils reprirent la route. Sam traînait Gollum derrière eux, la corde elfique passée comme une laisse autour de son cou. Il laissait échapper toutes sortes de sons, et des lamentations de douleur. Sam le tira à lui, laissant la colère prendre le dessus, « Calmez-vous ! Maintenant c'est sûr, les orques du Mordor peuvent entendre que nous sommes ici ! » se plaint-il avec fureur.

« Samwise, je veux te parler à l'écart », dit Remus d'une voix mortellement calme. Sam sut qu'il allait avoir des problèmes. Puis Remus se tourna vers Frodon, « Frodon, fais un marché avec lui, dis-lui que nous le relâcherons si il devient notre guide jusqu'au Mordor », ordonna-t-il avant de marcher un peu pour s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils étaient installés.

Sam le suivit silencieusement, se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal, « Samwise, pourquoi as-tu torturé cette pauvre créature ainsi ? » demanda Remus, la voix toujours aussi calme alors qu'il s'asseyait sur l'un des nombreux rochers qui les entouraient.

« Il pourrait nous trahir, nous étrangler dans notre sommeil ! Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance, ne dis pas que toi si ? » cria furieusement Sam.

« Sam, je vais te raconter une histoire. Je veux que tu m'écoutes, suis-je bien clair ? », lui dit Remus dans une colère froide, et quand Sam hocha la tête, il commença. « Quand Harry a eu dix-huit ans, nous étions encore en plein milieu de la guerre, qui ne semblait pas prête de finir. Il y avait un garçon venant d'une famille prestigieuse nommé Drago Malefoy, dont le père était un Mangemort, l'un des méchants. Ce jeune homme, du même âge que Harry, vint vers nous pour aider dans la guerre. Il ne voulait pas prendre la Marque Noire, la marque de Jedusor, et il souhaitait aider notre côté. Je ne lui ai pas fait confiance et me suis détourné de lui. Harry m'a arrêté et a accepté son aide et la trêve qu'il offrait. Alors que le temps passait, j'ai vu Drago pour ce qu'il était réellement, un petit garçon effrayé dont le père le jetait dans la gueule du loup, au sens figuré, et qui n'avait jamais vraiment connu la véritable définition de l'amour et de l'amitié. Peu de temps après, Drago Malefoy devint l'un de mes louveteaux ainsi que Harry. Je les ai adopté tous les deux par le sang », lui dit Remus. « Maintenant, qu'a tu appris de cette histoire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Toujours faire confiance au jugement de Harry ? » demanda-t-il, réticent à s'arrêter de haïr Gollum.

Remus le claqua sur le dessus de la tête, « Samwise Gamegie, si tu ne donnes pas une chance à Sméagol et que tu n'es pas gentil avec lui, il deviendra ce que tu as dit et fera ce que tu le suspectes de vouloir faire. En plaçant ces suspicions sur ses épaules il prouvera seulement que tu as raison, mais si tu le traites avec gentillesse il peut te sauver la vie », lui dit sérieusement Remus, sa colère s'évanouissant.

« J'essaierai », murmura Sam, comprenant ce que son père voulait lui dire.

« C'est tout ce que je demande, maintenant viens, nous devons reprendre la route, nous avons encore du temps avant que le jour ne meurt » dit Remus en se levant et en tenant la main de Sam.

Harry courrait derrière Aragorn, suivant avec perfection son rythme, sans jamais être à bout de souffle. Il savait que Legolas n'était pas loin derrière eux avec Gimli et Boromir qui fermaient la marche. Ils ne s'étaient pas arrêtés pour manger ni pour se reposer depuis trois jours, et Harry semblaient aller parfaitement bien. Il ne serait pas en mesure de se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il ait ses jeunes frères sains et saufs dans ses bras. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour permettre à Aragorn de poser son oreille contre le sol pour repérer le son des pas des Ourouk-Hai.

« Leur rythme s'accélère, ils ont repéré notre odeur », murmura Aragorn avant de se relever et de se remettre à courir.

Harry regarda derrière lui et agita son bras, « Venez, nous devons aller plus vite, leur rythme s'est accéléré ! » appela-t-il vers les trois autres, la voix changée.

Il continua à courir jusqu'à ce qu'il voit combien étaient loin derrière Boromir et Gimli. Il fit demi-tour, hochant la tête pour que Legolas continue lorsque l'elfe lui lança un regard concerné. Quand il arriva aux côtés des deux hommes, il posa une main sur leurs épaules. Ils se sentirent comme si de l'énergie entrait lentement en eux, au lieu du contraire. Ils envoyèrent un regard reconnaissant à Harry.

« Que nous as-tu fait ? » demanda Boromir, curieux de savoir comment il les avait aidé.

« J'ai charmé vos affaires pour qu'elles soient aussi légères que des plumes, et je vous ai donné un peu de mon endurance », leur dit Harry en haussant les épaules, avant d'accélérer pour rejoindre Aragorn, de nouveau en tête.

Ils coururent pendant un long moment, ne cessant jamais jusqu'à ce que Aragorn s'arrête et retire une broche de la boue, « les fleurs de la Lorien ne tombent pas sans raison », dit-il à Harry, l'espoir l'emplissant.

Les yeux de Harry s'éclairèrent, « Nous pouvons encore les rattraper, allez ! Nous ne pouvons pas perdre de temps ! » s'exclama-t-il en se ruant vers l'avant, avant d'être rattrapé par Aragorn.

« Ils sont à moins d'une journée d'avance de nous », lui dit Aragorn, heureux de faire revenir la lumière une nouvelle fois dans les yeux de son amour.

« Nous gagnons du terrain sur eux ! » cria Harry par-dessus son épaule pour informer les trois derrière lui.

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Harry sentit pourquoi, c'était comme si une frontière séparait les terres. Ce que dit Aragorn ensuite confirma cette pensée, « Rohan, la maison des seigneurs des chevaux. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à l'œuvre ici, un sort donne de la vitesse à ces créatures, qui pousse sa volonté contre nous », murmura Aragon plus à lui-même que à Harry et Legolas, qui les avait rejoint.

Legolas courut vers l'avant et Aragorn cria, « Legolas, que voient vos yeux d'elfe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les Ourouk tournent vers le nord-est ils emmènent les hobbits à Isengard ! » répondit-il avec incrédulité.

« Saroumane », cracha Aragorn, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une malédiction qu'il ne voulait pas prononcer.

Ils continuèrent à courir, encore plus vite, ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter alors qu'ils étaient si prêts ! Alors qu'ils couraient, Aragorn vint aux côtés de Harry.

« Harry, puis-je te parler ? » demanda-t-il alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur course.

« Bien sûr, si cela ne gaspille pas ton souffle », dit Harry en lui souriant, sans même être proche de l'essoufflement.

« Ce ne sera pas le cas, j'avais l'intention de te poser une question depuis cette nuit dans la Lorien », commença Aragorn. Harry tourna des yeux surpris vers lui.

« Oui ? » s'impatienta-t-il. « Je voulais te demander si tu me permettrais de te courtiser », lui demanda Aragorn en baissant les yeux, attendant le 'non' qu'il était sûr d'obtenir.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent et il fixa l'homme qui courrait à côté de lui. Il était vraiment amoureux de lui, ou du moins attiré. Puis il réalisa que Aragorn attendait une réponse, « Bien sûr ! » cria Harry alors qu'il s'arrêtait de courir et se jetait sur Aragorn en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Aussi merveilleux que ce soit de voir que vous êtes finalement tous les deux réunis petit frère, nous avons besoin de sauver Merry et Pippin », leur dit Boromir en passant devant eux.

Harry se redressa en aidant Aragorn et il tira promptement la langue dans le dos de Boromir, « trou du cul », murmura-t-il avant de recommencer à courir.

Aragorn resta figé un moment avant de secouer son sentiment de bonheur, et avec un sourire, il courut rattraper Harry et les autres.


	2. Une surprise après l'autre

_**Voici le deuxième chapitre, j'avais bien dit que je réussirai à me faire pardonner de mon retard !**_

_**Je remercie **_**Krix27****_ pour m'avoir poussé (même involontairement) à augmenter ma dose de caféine journalière pour accélérer mon rythme de publication ^_^ (d'ailleurs je vous conseille de suivre sa traduction, Invisible, elle est super géniale!)_**

_**Et puis mes partiels enfin passés, je vais avoir un peu de temps cette semaine pour m'avancer dans ma traduction ^_^ **_

**RAR**

**Nahel : Également_ tous mes meilleurs vœux pour 2013 ? je te remercie de suivre ce deuxième volet ! Et oui, Aragorn commence à prendre de l'assurance avec Harry ^_^ _**

**Aurysadik : _C'est-à dire qu'avoir une scène romantique alors qu'ils sont en train de courir... me paraît un peu compliqué (rires). Mais je te rassure, il y a quelques scènes dans ce deuxième chapitre qui devraient te plaire niveau déclaration... Plus une ENORME surprise !_**

**hecate600 : _XD Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir à voir, j'espère que ce deuxième chapitre publié un peu plus rapidement te plaira tout autant !_**

_**Et maintenant...Tada, la suite !**_

**Chapitre 2 : Une surprise après l'autre**

Le jour d'après, ils continuèrent de courir. Harry entendit Gimli marmonner, «souffler, c'est la clé, souffler ». Il ne pouvait l'aider, mais il rit du nain, et Boromir en fit bientôt de même.

Harry flottait sur un nuage, Aragorn voulait sortir avec lui ! Non, il sortait avec lui ! Il pouvait à peine y croire, tout en sachant que c'était la vérité. Après tout, ils ne s'étaient pas arrêter pour se reposer ni pour dormir depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur course, donc il savait qu'il ne pouvait s'agir d'un rêve. En outre, il n'était même pas fatigué ou affamé, alors ça ne pouvait être une hallucination !

Il parvint bientôt au niveau de Legolas et l'entendit commenter, « Ils courent comme si les fouets même de leurs maîtres étaient derrière eux ». Il acquiesça avant de presser une nouvelle fois le pas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la hauteur de son amour.

Aragorn jeta un regard sur lui et lui adressa un sourire. Ils continuèrent à courir toute la nuit et cela jusqu'à ce que le soleil se lève. Legolas s'arrêta et regarda vers le soleil levant, « Un soleil rouge se lève, beaucoup de sang a coulé cette nuit », murmura-t-il.

Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur, avant de déclarer, « je ne veux pas savoir » en continuant sa course. Ils continuèrent à courir jusqu'à ce que le bruit de sabots frappe les oreilles de Harry. Aragorn l'avait entendu aussi, car il se figea.

« Suis-moi », dit-il à Harry avant de courir se dissimuler entre les rochers se trouvant le long de leur chemin.

Harry le suivit de près, et Legolas, Boromir et Gimli n'étaient pas loin derrière. Des cheveux au galop passèrent, Harry en compta au moins un millier. Quand ils furent tous passés, Aragorn sortit de leur cachette. Harry resta près de lui, ne voulant pas quitter ses côtés. Puis Boromir vint aux côtés de Harry avec une attitude protectrice, lui offrant sa présence réconfortante. Il fut bientôt suivi par Gimli et Legolas.

« Cavaliers du Rohan, quelles nouvelles de la marche ? » cria Aragorn après eux.

Les cavaliers firent demi-tour et commencèrent à galoper vers eux, sans rompre leur rythme. En voyant ça, la main de Harry s'agrippa à celle d'Aragorn. Aragorn referma la sienne autour de celle de Harry en lui serrant de façon rassurante. Puis les cavaliers furent sur eux en les encerclant, avant de s'arrêter en un cercle autour d'eux. Ils firent plusieurs rangées, et finalement, pointèrent leurs lances sur les quatre voyageurs. Un homme s'avança, et les cavaliers s'écartèrent apparemment, il était le chef.

« Quelles affaires amènent un elfe, trois hommes, et un nain dans le Riddermark ? Parlez rapidement », dit impatiemment l'homme, mais Harry pouvait sentir qu'il avait un cœur bon.

« Donnez-moi votre nom, dresseur de chevaux, et je vous donnerai le mien », dit Gimli en levant la tête de défi.

Harry posa une main sur l'épaule du nain aux cheveux roux pour le retenir, «Ce n'est pas le moment d'avoir une attitude défiante Gimli », le réprimanda-t-il télépathiquement.

Pendant ce temps, le meneur avait sauté au bas de son cheval et se tenait maintenant devant Gimli, la colère inscrite clairement sur son visage, « Je voudrais te couper la tête Nain », il cracha le mot « nain » comme s'il s'agissait d'un poison sur sa langue, « si elle sortait un peu plus du sol », cracha-t-il.

« Vous seriez mort bien avant que votre épée s'abaisse », dit furieusement Legolas, en encochant une flèche et en visant le visage de l'homme.

« D'une mort douloureuse », dit Harry en se plaçant entre Gimli et le chef des cavaliers.

« Harry ? » appela une voix familière par-dessus les têtes de nombreux cavaliers.

Harry se figea ce ne pouvait pas être... il tourna les talons, regardant par-dessus la tête de Gimli. Deux hommes s'avancèrent devant les cavaliers et mirent pied à terre rapidement. Ils retirèrent leur heaume et le jetèrent sur le côté. Ceux qui se tenaient devant lui étaient ses parrains Sirius Rogue-Black et Severus Rogue-Black. Il restait là, les fixant les yeux écarquillés, avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

« Padfoot ? Shadow ? », sa voix n'était qu'un murmure alors que les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Chiot ! » cria Sirius en se précipitant en avant et en attirant Harry dans une étreinte chaleureuse en le tenant fermement et en lui caressant les cheveux.

Il fut tiré des bras de Sirius pour atterrir dans ceux de Severus. Il sentit ses larmes couler plus rapidement et des sanglots éclater alors qu'il était réuni avec ses autres pères. Il s'agrippa à la tunique de Severus, les sanglots secouant son corps. Il sentit Sirius venir derrière lui et se joindre à l'étreinte, les larmes dévalant leurs joues. Harry se sentait comme si une grande partie de lui était revenue, une qu'il n'avait pas su avoir disparu. Il se recula rapidement pour regarder leur visage et commença à tracer leurs traits avec crainte.

« Vous êtes réellement là ? » demanda-t-il, la voix calme remplie d'amour et de fascination.

« Nous sommes vraiment là, chiot » chuchota Severus en embrassant toutes les parties de son visage que ses lèvres pouvaient atteindre.

« Tu as tellement grandi chiot, tu ressembles davantage à ta mère maintenant » déclara Sirius avec amour en adressant un sourire larmoyant à Harry.

« Qu'attendais-tu après quatre années ? » dit Harry en esquissant un sourire mouillé, et en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

« Qu''est-ce que tu fais en Terre du Milieu, Harry ? » lui demanda Severus, en l'attirant encore plus près, incapable de croire que leur chiot leur était revenu.

« Je ne suis pas le seul, Papa- je veux dire Remus est ici aussi. Comment nous sommes arrivés ici, c'est une assez longue histoire et peut-être que je vous la raconterai une autre fois », lui dit Harry en se séparant finalement de ses deux autres pères pour aller rejoindre ses compagnons.

« Mais Har... », Sirius s'arrêta quand Severus posa une main sur son épaule pour le retenir.

« C'est un ami à toi ? » demanda le chef en sortant de sa stupéfaction. Il connaissait Sirius comme un homme gentil, mais il n'avait jamais vu le compagnon de Sirius agir aussi affectueusement.

« C'est mon filleul, Capitaine Eomer », dit Sirius qu'il s'avançait et passait un bras protecteur autour des épaules de Harry.

« Comme il est aussi le mien », retentit la voix calme de Severus alors qu'il allait aussi se placer à côté de Harry en passant un bras autour de lui.

« Voulez-vous également répondre de ses compagnons ? » demanda Eomer.

« Ils ne sont pas mes compagnons », lui dit Harry avec colère. Leurs visages s'assombrirent, pour s'éclairer à ses mots suivants, « Ils sont ma famille ! » déclara-t-il en regardant Eomer avec passion.

« Toute famille étant la tienne, est aussi la notre chiot », lui dit Sirius en l'embrassant sur le front pour le rassurer, « Je me porte garant d'eux », dit Sirius à Eomer en tournant vers lui ses yeux gris graves.

Eomer le regarda avec surprise il était rare de voir Sirius aussi... et bien sérieux, «comme je le fais » lui dit Severus en rencontrant son regard.

« Très bien », il poussa un sifflement et trois chevaux approchèrent. Il se tourna vers les quatre voyageurs, « Prenez-les, ils peuvent vous prendre sur leur dos, car ils ne peuvent plus aider leurs maîtres », dit-il, la voix emplie de tristesse à cause de la mort de ses hommes.

Harry s'avança et l'étreignit gentiment avant de poser un doux baiser sur la joue d'Eomer, « Ne pleures pas leur mort, car ils vivent dans ton cœur. Si tu regrettes leur mort ce serait comme dire qu'ils sont morts pour rien », murmura Harry, avant de reculer et d'aller aux côtés d'Aragorn, et de l'autre côté de Sirius.

Sa main effleura celle d'Aragorn, et il sentit l'éclair de jalousie qu'il avait ressenti devant l'image de de lui embrassant la joue d'Eomer, avant que ça ne disparaisse. Il eut un petit sourire et attrapa la main d'Aragorn en lui envoyant ses émotions et les images qui allaient avec. Il envoya une image du moment où Aragorn lui avait demandé pour le courtiser et l'immense bonheur qu'il avait ressenti, il envoya aussi l'image de la nuit où lui et Aragorn s'étaient embrassés et ses sentiments de plaisir.

La main d'Aragorn saisit la sienne fermement avant de se relâcher, tout en la tenant toujours. Harry se pencha vers sa chaleur et pencha sa tête contre l'épaule du Rôdeur. Alors qu'ils étaient ainsi, Eomer parlaient avec Sirius et Severus, qui avaient vu leur chiot intérargir avec l'homme.

« Allez-vous rester avec eux ? » leur demanda Eomer.

« Nous avons enfin retrouvé notre chiot, Eomer, bien sur que nous restons avec lui ! » s'exclama Sirius, notant en lui-même qu'il devrait avoir une conversation avec l'homme, avant de réaliser que Remus avait probablement du déjà le faire.

Harry, en entendant cela, courut et sauta sur Sirius et Severus. Eomer attendit l'explosion de la part de Severus, mais il fut surpris lorsque l'homme laissa échapper le rire le plus insouciant qu'il n'ait jamais entendu en ces temps sombres. Sirius et Harry le rejoignirent bientôt, et bientôt, tous furent en train de rire. Boromir sourit à la vue de son petit frère si joyeux, il n'avait pas été aussi heureux depuis leur départ de Fondcombe.

Legolas rayonnait et ressentit de l'amour lorsqu'il vit son petit frère rire à nouveau. Gimli sentit les larmes piquer ses yeux au bonheur du gentil garçon. Aragorn sentit l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme aux cheveux d'ébène grandir à la vue de son rire. Lentement les rires se calmèrent et Eomer leur laissa un autre cheval avant de les quitter en leur donnant quelques derniers avertissements. Harry se redressa de sa position contre ses parrains et leur tendit une main.

« Alors, vas-tu nous raconter ton histoire, ou vas-tu nous laisser dans l'obscurité ? » demanda Sirius, un sourire toujours sur le visage alors qu'il passait un bras tendre autour de la taille de son compagnon et mari.

« Je vous l'expliquerai pendant que nous monterons à cheval. Nous traquons une bande d'Ourouk-Hai, ils ont deux de nos nouveaux membres de notre famille ».

Le visage de Sirius devint pâle et il parla doucement, « Chiot, les cavaliers ont abattu une horde d'Ourouk la nuit dernière, nous n'avons laissé aucun survivant. Je peux vous conduire à la pile de leurs carcasses brûlées », dit-il doucement.

Le visage de Harry devint aussi blanc que de la neige fraîchement tombée, « Avez-vous vu deux halfelins, ils ressembleraient à des enfants à tes yeux », sa voix était désespérée.

« Nous n'avons laissé aucun survivant, chiot. Je suis désolé, mais il y a encore une chance qu'ils soient parvenus à s'échapper » encouragea Sirius.

Harry lui adressa un faible sourire, il se sentait si abattu. Ils ne pouvaient pas être morts ! Des larmes embuèrent ses yeux, et il sentit un corps chaud venir derrière lui. Avec l'odeur de pins et d'herbe, il sut qu'il s'agissait d'Aragorn. Il se tourna contre la poitrine de l'homme et commença à sangloter. Le Rôdeur émit des sons apaisants et murmura des mots rassurants à ses oreilles. Il commença à lui frotter le dos en faisant des cercles, « Sh Amour, ils peuvent encore avoir survécu, nous ne le saurons pas tant qu'il n'y aura pas de preuve, et nous n'abandonnerons pas jusqu'à ce qu'on en ait », lui murmura Aragorn.

Harry hocha la tête contre sa poitrine, mais il était trop épuisé pour bouger. Aragorn sembla le sentir et fit signe à Legolas pour qu'il lui amène l'un des chevaux. Quand le cheval fut près d'eux, il prit Harry et le plaça sur le côté de la selle. Quand Harry vit ce qu'il faisait, il passa sa jambe par-dessus la tête du cheval de façon à chevaucher la selle. Aragorn monta derrière lui et passa un bras chaleureux autour de lui. Harry se pencha en arrière vers sa chaleur, reposant sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aragorn. Les autres montèrent aussi, Gimli avec Legolas, et Severus avec Sirius, Boromir ayant un cheval pour lui seul.

Ils chevauchèrent en silence pendant un moment, jusqu'à ce que Sirius prenne la parole et rompe le silence, « Harry, tu nous a dit que tu expliquerais ce qu'il s'était passé après que nous soyons tombé à travers le voile », rappela-t-il à son filleul.

Harry ferma les yeux et commença à leur raconter tout ce qui était arrivé après leur chute dans le voile. Quand il atteignit la partie ou Remus avait été guéri, Sirius cria, « Moony est guéri ? », la voix pleine d'excitation et de joie pour son ami. Harry hocha la tête et poursuivit jusqu'à ce qu'il termine son récit, quand Severus prit la parole.

« Harry, tu a à peine parlé de Hermione dans cette histoire, jusqu'à la bataille finale lorsqu'elle a été tuée », mentionna-t-il gentiment, espérant ne pas blesser son filleul.

Harry poussa un profond soupir, son visage se tordant de douleur. Aragorn, sentant cela, resserra un peu plus fermement son bras autour de la taille de Harry en le tirant un peu plus contre sa poitrine. Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de parler.

« En sixième année, à la bataille de Poudlard, elle fut frappée par un sort qui la divisa en trois personnalités. La première était la personnalité d'une enfant de trois ans que nous avons nommé Bébé, la deuxième était une guerrière du tout au tout qui ne pensait à rien d'autre que se battre, que nous avons nommé Tueuse, et la dernière était Hermione elle-même. Ses deux personnalités étaient comme le yin et le yang. Nous avons découvert plus tard que le sort divisait le bon et le mauvais côté d'une personne et seuls les souvenirs de la personne elle-même peuvent les joindre ensemble et les unir l'un à l'autre à nouveau. Bébé s'est attachée à moi, et Tueuse à Ron », Harry fut interrompu par Sirius.

« Tu parles de ces personnalités comme si elles étaient des êtres à part entière », dit-il avec un regard effrayé.

« D'une certaine manière c'était le cas même si elles partageaient un même corps. Elles étaient totalement différentes l'une de l'autre, elles pouvaient tout aussi bien avoir leur propre conscience. Hermione, quand elle était présente recevait toujours des insultes à propos d'elle comme le rat de bibliothèque, et tout le monde disait qu'ils voulaient Tueuse à la place. Alors, Hermione se montrait de moins en moins souvent. En septième année, nous n'avons pas été à l'école. Papa, Ron, Mione et moi sommes partis pour une traque. A ce moment, Tueuse était amoureuse de Ron, mais Ron aimait Hermione. Cela rendait Tueuse jalouse alors elle tua lentement Hermione. C'est la raison pour laquelle le sort est si mortel, il fait que les personnalités tuent celui qui pourrait les réunir à nouveau. Quand Ron nous a trahi, Hermione n'est plus jamais apparu, nous avons pensé qu'elle était finalement morte. Cela jusqu'à la bataille finale, où elle fut elle-même à nouveau. Elle venait juste de retrouver qui elle était réellement quand elle fut abattue par Bellatrix », Harry cracha ce nom avec colère.

« Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ? » demanda Boromir, intéressé par l'histoire. Les autres hochèrent la tête pour qu'il poursuive.

« D'abord, elle m'avait pris mes deux parents quand elle m'a arraché Sev et Siri, puis elle m'a pris mes grands-frères, après mon petit-frère et enfin, elle m'a pris ma sœur. J'ai craqué. Quand je l'ai regardé à nouveau, elle était morte, avec mon couteau planté dans la poitrine », la voix de Harry était glaciale et sans émotion.

« Harry, ne regrette-tu pas sa mort ? » demanda Sirius, pensant que lui-même ne l'aurait pas fait, sans en vouloir à son fils, mais le sang engendrait des machines à tuer.

« Je regrette car j'ai tué un autre être vivant, mais je ne regrette pas sa mort », lui dit Harry d'une voix douce, le regard lointain comme s'il revoyait ce jour-là.

« Tu as dit que tu avais une forme animagus, est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Sirius en essayant de tirer son fils de ces horribles souvenirs.

Un petit sourire apparut sur le visage de Harry et il hocha la tête. Il retira le bras d'Aragorn autour de sa taille et sauta en se transformant à mi-chemin. Il se tenait aussi grand que les chevaux, et Sirius et Severus le fixaient avec respect, qui tourna à la surprise lorsqu'il rapetissa pour prendre la taille de la forme de chien de Sirius. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sirius et il tendit les rênes à Severus avant de sauter et de se transformer dans sa propre forme animagus. Le loup et le chien commencèrent à se défouler en courant autour du groupe, en jouant au chat et à la souris. Ils s'arrêtèrent soudain devant Severus qui était monté sur le cheval, et le regardèrent avec de grands yeux de chien battu.

« Non », fut tout ce qu'il dit et il se tourna pour seulement regarder en arrière une nouvelle fois.

Tous les deux avaient pris une position implorante et pleurnichaient pitoyablement. Severus fit rouler ses yeux avant de tendre les rênes du cheval à Boromir, « Bien », dit-il avec exaspération. Il sauta de la selle et les membres de la communauté retinrent leur souffle quand il ne se transforma pas en loup. Ils paniquèrent mais furent ensuite surpris quand se produisit un éclair de feu noir laissant place à un phœnix, Shadow, perché sur la tête du grand chien. Les deux canins émirent des jappements d'excitation comme deux chiots, et ils recommencèrent à jouer tous ensemble.

Aragorn regardait le loup ébène avec un sourire affectueux. L'homme qu'il aimait était heureux une fois de plus, et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il fut surpris quand le loup rompit le jeu avec les deux autres et se jeta tête la première sur son cheval. Le loup bondit et Aragorn lâcha les rênes, prêt à se caler si nécessaire. Mais ce que fit ensuite Harry le surprit il se transforma à mi-saut, posant ses mains sur l'encolure du cheval et tournant. Ses jambes atterrirent sur celles d'Aragorn et il les enroula autour de sa taille, et ses mains passèrent derrière lui pour le tenir.

Aragorn le regarda avec stupéfaction avant de se secouer et de rire, essayant de lutter contre l'envie d'embrasser l'animagus loup. Voyant qu'ils étaient restés en arrière du groupe, il baissa les bras et les passa de chaque côté de Harry pour reprendre les rênes afin qu'il puissent avancer. Harry avait passé ses bras autour du cou d'Aragorn pour s'empêcher de tomber, les forçant à être encore plus proches. Quand Aragorn sentit le corps de Harry se presser tout contre le sien, il ne put résister plus longtemps et captura de ses lèvres celles de l'homme qui ne se méfiait pas.

Harry se figea avant de fondre dans le baiser. Quand Aragorn sentit qu'il lui répondre, sortit sa langue et lécha les lèvres de Harry pour lui en demander l'entrée. Harry sursauta à ce geste et Aragorn plongea rapidement sa langue et gémit au goût si unique de Harry. Quand la langue d'Aragorn frôla la sienne, Harry poussa lui-même un gémissement, donnant sans s'en apercevoir un coup de hanches contre celles d'Aragorn. Cela causa un autre gémissement de la part d'Aragorn alors que l'un de ses mains allait se poser sur la taille de Harry.

Finalement ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle et se fixèrent dans les yeux, avant que Harry ne commence à rire sans aucune raison. Riant, l'homme posa sa tête contre l'épaule d'Aragorn et se blottit contre son cou alors qu'il se calmait.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? Je ne peux pas avoir embrassé aussi horriblement », plaisanta Aragorn alors qu'il continuait à avancer. Le Rôdeur dut se mordre pour retenir un gémissement alors que les hanches de Harry heurtaient les siennes à chaque foulée du cheval.

« Non, non, c'est juste que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir comme un adolescent n'ai jamais été ainsi parce que j'étais trop effrayé après être sorti avec mon dernier petit-ami qui m'a trahi, et même avec lui ce n'était pas ainsi », expliqua Harry en se blottissant dans la chaleur d'Aragorn.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te trahir ? » demanda Aragorn avec incrédulité. Il était incapable de penser à trahir cet homme magnifique.

« Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait trahir quelqu'un d'autre pendant une guerre ? Pour le pouvoir », dit Harry, la voix calme et emplie de peine.

« Cet homme que tu as courtisé, il était proche de toi, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda gentiment Aragorn. Il ne se sentait pas jaloux parce qu'il avait également eu des relations dans le passé, et c'étaient bien ce qu'elles étaient, du passé.

« Je pensais que je l'aimais », lui dit Harry, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Aragorn les sentit contre son cou et tira Harry plus près de lui, en ne prêtant plus attention à son excitation. « Peux-tu m'en parler ? » demanda doucement Aragorn.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer, « Son prénom était Michael et il venait d'Amérique. Il était venu pour aider dans l'effort de guerre. Lui et moi avons beaucoup travaillé ensemble et j'ai commencé à tomber amoureux de lui. Un jour, je lui ai dit par accident et j'ai été surpris quand il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait aussi. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, et nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, ou à se courtiser comme tu appelles ça. Nous sommes sortis ensemble pendant deux ans. C'est là que j'ai su trop tard qu'il répétait tout ce que je lui disais à Voldemort. J'ai découvert de quel côté il était réellement en sixième année, il est celui qui a jeté le sort sur Mione », lui dit Harry, des sanglots déchirants lui échappant.

« Je suis tellement désolé Harry », dit Aragorn, les larmes coulant sur ses propres jours, et il serra Harry contre lui.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute Aragorn », lui dit Harry en se reculant et en adressant au Rôdeur un sourire larmoyant et en lui embrassant la joue, « mais merci quand même pour les excuses et pour avoir écouté ».

« A chaque fois j'aime parler avec toi », dit Aragorn en retournant son sourire à Harry.

C'est alors qu'ils atteignirent les carcasses brûlées. Ils descendirent rapidement de cheval et se précipitèrent vers la pile. Gimli en sortit une petite ceinture, c'était l'une de celles qui avait été donnée aux hobbits. Legolas baissa les yeux vers le sol avec une main placée sur son cœur en murmurant des paroles en elfique. Boromir donna un coup dans l'un des casques laissés sur le sol avant de crier alors qu'il tombait à genoux. Harry laissa lui aussi échapper un cri qui sortit comme un râle d'agonie qui résonna autour d'eux. Aragorn l'attira contre lui dans une étreinte ferme, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Sirius et Severus baissèrent les yeux avec regret.

Et puis Aragorn tourna la tête et se figea, « Harry », sa voix se faisant entendre comme un murmure.

Harry se recula et remarqua que Aragorn était concentré sur quelque chose au sol. Il se tourna pour suivre son regard et vit un renfoncement dans le sol de la taille d'un hobbit. L'espoir naquit à nouveau en lui et il se transforma, reniflant le sol avant que sa queue commence à s'agiter. Il suivit l'odeur qu'il avait trouvé. Aragorn n'était pas loin derrière lui, alors que les autres reprenaient espoir.

Harry bougea quelques morceaux de corde avec son museau avant de continuer. Il allait en zigzag avant d'arriver à l'orée d'une épaisse forêt qui lui rappelait la forêt interdite à la lisière des terres de Poudlard.

Il se transforma à nouveau, à temps pour entendre Gimli dire, « la forêt de Fangorn, quelle folie les a mené ici », sa voix emplie de peur.

« Ce n'est pas de la folie, mais de la peur et du désespoir », murmura-t-il avant d'avancer droit devant sans aucune hésitation.

Aragorn courut pour le rattraper et lui attrapa la main. Ils commencèrent à marcher en cherchant le moindre signe des petits frères de l'animagus loup. Sirius et Severus étaient derrière eux, suivis par le reste des compagnons.

«Est-ce que tu te souviens d'une certaine forêt de chez nous ? » demanda Sirius en plaisantant alors que lui et son amant venaient marcher aux côtés de Harry et d'Aragorn.

Harry eut un frisson, « Ne me le rappelle pas », lui dit Harry en marchant plus près d'Aragorn qu'il ne l'était avant.

Sirius prit note de cela mais le repoussa dans son esprit pour plus tard. « Quoi, tes expériences dans cette forêt ne peuvent pas avoir été si mauvaises ? » s'exclama-t-il en souriant.

« Ah ouais ? Alors être prêt d'être mangé par des araignées gigantesques mangeuses d'enfants ce n'est pas mauvais ? Ou encore mieux, être prêt de se faire écraser par le demi-frère de Hagrid, qui était un pur géant ! Non, pas mauvais du tout, en fait c'est parfaitement normal ! » fut la réponse sarcastique de Harry.

« Comment, au nom de Salazar, as-tu failli être dévoré par des araignées ? » demanda Severus en le regardant avec étonnement.

« as-tu oublié de qui tu parles mon amour ? Avec Harry, plus rien ne peut me surprendre », fut la réponse épuisée de Sirius.

« Hey ! … Ouais tu as raison, putain de vie merdique ! » s'exclama Harry en se claquant le front.

Il y eut un long gémissement près d'eux et qui semblait tourner autour d'eux. Gimli sortit sa hache prêt à couper quelques arbres cela ne fit que rendre le gémissement des arbres encore plus sourd.

« Gimli, je t'aime comme un frère, mais range ta hache ! Cela ne me dis rien d'être mangé par des arbres, les araignées étaient assez ! » lui dit Harry en faisant courir sa main libre dans ses cheveux.

« Ils ont des sentiments mon ami », dit Legolas au nain alors qu'il abaissait sa hache.

Gimli roula seulement des yeux alors que Legolas continuait à donner des leçons sur la façon dont la forêt était vivante. Les autres écoutaient l'elfe avec intérêt. Soudain, l'elfe blond se figea avant de courir droit devant. Aragorn serra rapidement la main de Harry avant de courir après l'elfe. Ils parlèrent dans un elfique rapide avant que tout le monde entende Legolas dire, « Le Sorcier Blanc approche », ce qui poussa tout le monde à sortir leurs armes.

Harry se transforma dans sa forme de loup géant seulement pour sentir une odeur familière mais changée. Il bondit en avant sans entendre les cris qui lui disaient de s'arrêter. Aragorn courut après Harry, il n'allait pas laisser son amour mourir ! La scène qu'il surprit le fit se figer et puis il éclata de rire les autres qui firent irruption à travers les broussailles se joignirent bientôt à lui. Harry était perché sur Gandalf qui portait une robe blanche, son bâton sur le côté, avec sa langue léchant son visage et la queue remuant.

« Lâche-moi chien lourdaud ! » dit Gandalf en essayant de paraître furieux mais cela vint comme un rire.

Harry recula rapidement et se transforma dans sa forme humaine et plaqua une nouvelle fois le sorcier, « J'ai pensé que vous étiez mort », murmura Harry alors qu'il enfouissait sa tête contre sa robe.

Gandalf baissa des yeux surpris sur le haut de la tête de Harry avant de lui retourner l'étreinte et de murmurer, « Je sais petit, mais tu es fort et je suis très fier de toi ». Quand Harry le regarda, il adressa à l'animagus loup aux cheveux d'ébène un tendre sourire.

Harry ne lâcha pas prise et se reposa simplement contre le sorcier. Sirius intervint, « N'essayez pas de le détacher ou il va s'accrocher plus longtemps. Laissez le juste se rassurer que vous êtes vraiment de retour et il partira bientôt. Au fait salut, je ne crois pas que nous nous sommes rencontrés, je suis Sirius Black-Rogue, le parrain de Harry », lui dit Sirius en lui tendant une main pour qu'il la serre.

Severus vint ensuite, « Et je suis son mari », il pointa un doigt vers Sirius, « et l'autre parrain de Harry, Severus Black-Rogue », dit-il calmement en tendant sa main aimablement.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer tous les deux, je suis Gandalf le Blanc » dit Gandalf.

« Je vois que vous ne parlez plus par énigme comme vous le faisiez », dit Aragorn en riant alors qu'il s'avançait et rejoignait l'homme qu'il aimait en étreignant le nouveau Sorcier Blanc.

Tous les deux, lui et Harry, se levèrent et Harry demanda, « Gandalf, je sais que tu as vu Merry et Pippin, je peux sentir leur odeur sur vous. D^tes-moi, sont-ils sauf ? »

« Oui mon cher garçon, ils vont parfaitement bien et sont dans le clan des arbres barbus, les Ents », lui dit Gandalf.

« Merci vieil homme », dit Harry rapidement avant de redevenir lui-même.

Ils se remirent tous en route pour sortir de la forêt. Harry et Aragorn étaient proche de Gandalf quand il parla, «la première aventure de votre voyage est finie, d'autres commencent. Nous devons aller à Edoras à toute vitesse », annonça Gandalf.

« Edoras ? Ce n'est pas à une courte distance ! » s'exclama Gimli, désespéré.

« nous rencontrons des problèmes dans le Rohan, cela va mal avec le Roi », l'informa Aragorn alors qu'il reprenait la main de Harry.

« Oui et cela ne sera pas facile à arranger » lui dit Gandalf, avant que Gimli ne recommence à se plaindre.

Harry parla, « Maintenant viens mon frère Nain, où est ton goût de l'aventure ? » cria-t-il, faisant rire Sirius et Severus.

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la forêt et Gandalf poussa un long et perçant sifflement aux tons mélodieux. Rien ne se produisit pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'un cheval d'un blanc pur, plus grand que ce que Harry n'avait jamais vu avant, de la taille que pourrait faire un centaure, arriva en galopant vers eux.

« Voici Gripoil, Roi des chevaux, il m'a accompagné dans de nombreuses aventures ».

« Je vois que vous aimez toujours le spectaculaire vieil homme », lui dit Harry en plaisantant alors qu'il montait sur son cheval et celui d'Aragorn, ce dernier montant derrière lui. Gandalf poussa un ricanement avant de partir au galop.


	3. Le pardon est le plus dur don à accorder

_**La compagnie est de retour (pour vus jouer un mauvais tour...hum hum)! Je remercie tous ceux ayant laissé des review d'encouragement et de remerciement, mes chevilles vont finir par enfler !**_

_**RAR**_

**gmandra _: non, l'auteur ne prévoit pas de faire réapparaître Mione, après tout elle est bel et bien morte, tuée par Bellatrix Lestrange lors de la bataille finale, et il serait difficile de trouver une explication à son introduction dans l'aventure ^_^ ! Je sais que le passage sur le sort qui l'a touché peut ne pas être très clair, alors si tu as des questions à ce propos, n'hésite pas !_**

**Aurysadik_: alors pour me faire pardonner ma non surprise, je pense que tu vas être surprise par la fin de ce chapitre ^_^ _**

**Chapitre 3 : Le pardon est le don le plus dur à accorder**

Remus regardait ses louveteaux dormir tandis qu'il se rappelait comment Frodon avait failli mourir en se noyant avant que Gollum le sauve. Il entendit Sméagol marmonner et l'appela rapidement pour qu'il vienne. Quand la créature vint à lui, il parla.

« Je veux te remercier Sméagol, pour avoir sauvé mon petit aujourd'hui », lui dit doucement Remus.

« Mon nom Sméagol ? » lui demanda Gollum timidement.

« Oui c'est ton nom », et puis une idée vint à Remus. Il tendit sa main, « Salut, je suis Remus Lupin, et tu es ? » demanda-t-il.

Sméagol le regarda sans savoir quoi faire. Remus prit sa main et la mit dans la sienne, puis la secoua avant de la lâcher, « Maintenant, tu te présentes », lui dit Remus.

« Nous sommes Sméagol » dit-il avec hésitation comme s'il testait le goût de son nom.

« C'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Sméagol, maintenant je crois que tu devrais dormir un peu », lui dit doucement Remus.

Sméagol hocha la tête avant de se recroqueviller à côté de Remus. L'animagus loup put voir qu'il souhaitait se rapprocher mais qu'il était trop effrayé pour bouger. Remus poussa un soupir avant de lever Sméagol et de l'installer sur ses genoux, puis d'enrouler ses bras et la cape autour du hobbit à l'aspect maladif. Sméagol le regarde de ses grands yeux bleus avant de lui adresser un sourire et de se blottir dans la chaleur de Remus.

Le matin suivant ils repartirent et atteignirent enfin la porte noire. Ils s'assirent au sommet d'une falaise et Remus observa avec crainte et effroi le grand portail noir qu'ils auraient à franchir. Puis une pensée le frappa, mais avant qu'il puisse l'exprimer, Sam était tombé au bas de la falaise et Frodon l'avait suivi. Il s'approcha du bord et vit Frodon jeter sa cape au dessus d'eux, lui et son frère allongé, les faisant ressembler à des pierres alors que deux soldats rompait les lignes et se plantèrent devant eux. Il attendit en retenant son souffle jusqu'à ce que les deux soldats partent, et Frodon retira la cape et commença à tirer Sam.

Remus glissa le long du flanc de la falaise et aida son petit à le tracter. Ils se cachèrent derrière un large rocher et étaient sur le point de courir jusqu'au portail alors qu'il se refermait, mais Sméagol les arrêta. Ils allaient partir à nouveau mais Sméagol confirma ce que Remus avait deviné.

« Il y a un autre chemin ? » sanglota le hobbit décharné en serrant le bras de Frodon.

« Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit avant ? » lui demanda Sam d'une voix douce et curieuse. Remus se sentit fier que son louveteau ait surmonté sa haine.

« Nous n'avons pas demandé » répondit Remus, «Sméagol, peux-tu nous conduire à travers ce passage secret en toute sécurité ? » demanda-t-il en regardant le maigre hobbit.

« Oui, oui Maître ! » dit Sméagol, excité de faire plaisir à son nouveau et gentil maître.

Ils s'arrêtèrent une autre nuit pour se reposer, et Remus resta une nouvelle fois éveillé pour regarder ses petits dormir. Il remarqua que les deux hobbits tenaient l'anneau de Harry entre eux et il ne put retenir un sourire. Il commença à penser à Harry, se demandant si Aragorn avait trouvé le courage de demander à son louveteau s'il pouvait le courtiser. Et si oui, étaient-ils heureux ? Est-ce que Boromir avait survécu pour voir d'autres jours ? Est-ce que ses plus jeunes petits avaient été pris ? Si oui, étaient-ils maintenant en sécurité et hors de danger ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par les marmonnements de Sméagol.

Il arriva juste à temps pour entendre ce que Remus pensa être la personnalité « Gollum » dire « meurtrier ». Ce fut à cet instant qu'il le coupa.

« Puis-je parler à Sméagol s'il-vous-plaît ? » demanda-t-il, la voix douce.

« Sméagol est ici », dit Sméagol en descendant du rocher où il était perché et il vint s'asseoir en face de lui.

« Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, mais j'ai entendu ta conversation avec Gollum et je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire en t'appelant meurtrier », dit Remus en s'asseyant devant lui, tout en s'assurant de garder un œil sur les deux hobbits endormis.

Lentement et à contrecœur, Sméagol lui raconta la façon dont il tomba sur le « Précieux » et comment il l'avait gardé. Gollum apparut une ou deux fois en affirmant qu'il s'agissait de son « cadeau d'anniversaire ». Quand Sméagol termina, Remus sut que Gollum était apparu avec la culpabilité d'avoir tué son propre meilleur ami, et que aucune personnalité ne voulait blâmer l'Anneau pour ce qu'il avait fait. Il ouvrit ses bras en invitation et Sméagol se réfugia entre eux. Il sut aussi que Sméagol était la personnalité la plus faible et était déterminé à lui donner la force de renverser Gollum.

« La haine est la chose la plus facile à donner pour quelqu'un, elle peut être donnée à tous moment. Après vient la confiance, certaines personnes peuvent faire confiance très facilement, d'autres mettent plus de temps à l'accorder. L'amour est plus difficile à donner mais tu peux facilement tomber amoureux quand même. Mais le plus dur, le plus difficile don que quelqu'un puisse faire est le pardon ». Remus reprit alors que Sméagol le regardait de ses yeux bleus avec adoration. « Le pardon est quelque chose qui est donné sans qu'il y ait de seconde chance, c'est quelque chose qui doit se gagner. Maintenant, est-ce que tu penses que tu as gagné le pardon de Déagol ? » demanda Remus en baissant les yeux vers Sméagol.

Sméagol secoua la tête et baissa les yeux de honte. Remus plia son index et le passa sous le menton de Sméagol et leva sa tête jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Ne sois pas honteux Sméagol, beaucoup vivent leur vie dans essayer de gagner le pardon de ceux qu'ils ont blessé, ou tué ». Remus ajouta après coup, « Tu as encore de nombreuses années de vie devant toi, et tu as une chance de gagner le pardon de Déagol », lui dit gentiment Remus.

« Comment saura Sméagol quand il aura gagné le pardon de Déagol ? » demanda Sméagol en regardant Remus avec de grand yeux ébahis, emplis de larmes.

« Tu te sentiras heureux et non plus horrible à propos de la mort de Déagol, tu ne te reprocheras plus non plus sa mort. Gollum ne sera alors plus capable de t'appeler meurtrier », lui dit Remus.

« Sméagol fera ce que le Maître dit, Sméagol aime le Maître, oui il le fera », dit Sméagol, rayonnant, en se blottissant contre la poitrine de Remus et en s'endormant.

Remus sourit, « Pourquoi ne m'appelles-tu pas Papa ? » demanda-t-il gentiment, avant de se pencher contre le rocher derrière lui et en tenant Sméagol alors qu'il regardait les étoiles.

« Bonne nuit Papa, je t'aime », dit Sméagol et Remus put dire qu'il essayait difficilement de ne pas parler à la troisième personne.

« Je t'aime aussi petit, je t'aime aussi », répondit-il avant de retourner regarder les étoiles.

Le matin suivant, Sméagol arriva en caracolant dans le camps et laissa tomber des lapins sur les genoux de Remus, un large sourire sur le visage. Il était sur le point de les manger cru quand Sam lui arracha et dit, « il n'y a qu'une façon de manger une bonne paire de lapins » gentiment, avant d'allumer un feu et de commencer à faire un ragoût.

Frodon alla vers le sac de Sam et commença à fouiller pour quelque chose ou autre alors que Remus était assis près du feu. Sméagol hurlait sur la façon dont Sam avait ruiné son repas et Remus essaya de le calmer.

« Pourquoi n'attends-tu pas et n'essayes-tu pas ce que fait Sam avant de dresser un jugement, Sméagol ? On ne sait jamais, tu peux trouver que cela est ton plat préféré » dit-il doucement en caressant le peu de cheveux du hobbit décharné et les regarda avec étonnement alors que les mèches tournaient au blond et recouvrait à nouveau entièrement sa tête.

Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua que Frodon avait disparu et il regarda autour avant de se transformer. Il suivit son odeur jusqu'au bord d'une falaise, « Il y a trop de falaises ici à mon goût », pensa-t-il sarcastiquement en entendant rire Frodon et Sam à travers leur lien. Il se transforma à nouveau et se coucha sur le ventre à côté de Frodon, Sam de l'autre côté, et Sméagol de l'autre côté de Frodon.

« Regarde Frodon, c'est un Oliphant ! » cria Sam avec enthousiaste en regardant un éléphant alors qu'il marchait avec un homme sur son dos.

« Vous voulez dire un éléphant ? » demanda Remus, qu'est-ce qui était si merveilleux à propos d'un éléphant, il se le demandait.

« Non, un Oliphant Papa ! » s'exclama Sam comme s'il était stupide.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire Sam, mais le nom correct pour cet animal est un éléphant, et ils étaient très communs dans mon ancien monde », dit patiemment Remus.

Il remarqua que Sméagol était parti alors qu'ils étaient en train de parler et se demanda pourquoi, lorsqu'un homme, monté sur l'éléphant, fut frappé par une flèche.

« Nous devons partir, nous ne sommes plus seuls ici », parla Remus. Aussitôt qu'il eut dit cela, ils furent plaqués au sol et leurs bras furent tenus derrière leur dos.

Sam commença à lutter, ainsi que Frodon, mais un regard de Remus les fit se figer, « Restez calme, regardez leurs vêtements mes louveteaux. Ce sont des Rôdeurs et ils ne vont pas nous nuire si nous ne leur donnons pas de raison de le faire » leur dit Remus par télépathie.

« Nous sommes des voyageurs innocents, quelle raison avez-vous de nous attaquer ? » demanda Remus, sa voix en apparence calme mais en vérité il craignait pour ses petits et espérait que Sméagol était parti.

« Il n'y a pas de voyageurs innocents dans ces terres, seulement des espions », parla un homme alors qu'il retirait le tissu qui lui couvrait le visage jusqu'au nez et rejeta en arrière son capuchon.

Remus sentit son souffle se couper à la vue de l'homme magnifique devant lui. Ses cheveux était d'un acajou clair qui prenait des reflets rouges dans la pâle lueur du jour. Ses yeux était quasiment aussi verts que ceux de Harry mais d'une nuance un peu plus clair. Son visage était jeune mais Remus sut de par les quelques rides sur son visage qu'il supportait de lourdes responsabilités. Quand il parla de l'homme qu'il avait tué, Remus sut qu'il avait bon cœur et qu'il détestait cette guerre. En réalité, c'était un poète dans l'âme.

Ils eurent soudain les yeux bandés et il renifla alors que le meneur qu'il avait vu venait derrière lui et l'emmena. Il parla calmement.

« Quel est votre nom, étranger ? » entendit-il l'homme, le chef à ce qu'il paraissait, demander.

« Remus, et ces deux hobbits que vous détenez sont mes petits et si l'un de vos hommes leur font du mal, ils n'ont plus qu'à espérer mourir avant que je m'occupe d'eux », répondit Remus, la voix décontractée. Mais l'homme qui le tenait sut qu'il accomplirait sa menace.

«Et votre nom ? Je trouve cela impoli que je doive vous donner mon nom sans que vous retourniez la courtoisie », dit Remus, la voix calme, pensant en lui-même qu'il était excité d'apprendre le nom de l'homme séduisant.

Il entendit l'homme rire avant de dire, « Faramir, mon nom est Faramir », dit-il et puis ils poursuivirent le reste du voyage en silence.


	4. Pas encore un autre!

_**Oui je sais, cette suite s'est réellement fait attendre... *Fais de grands yeux* , mais vous me pardonnez hein ? En plus l'attente ne fait que rendre la lecture encore meilleure !**_

**/ Fourchelangue /**

_**/ Fourchelangue parlé par Harry télépathiquement /**_

_' Pensées télépathiques '_

_**' Langage des épées '**_

« discussion normale »

_**Petit rappel :**_

**Remus= Moony (je préfère à Lunard)**

**Sirius= Siri, ou Pad, ou encore Patmol. **

**Severus= Sev, ou Shadow (je préfère dire Shadow que Ombre)**

**Harry= Bambi (j'ai cherché sans trouver une meilleure traduction pour Sketch)**

**Chapitre 4 : Pas encore un !**

Ils s'arrêtèrent pour la nuit afin de se reposer Harry alluma un feu d'un sort pour ne pas perdre de temps. Sirius et Severus l'embrassèrent sur chaque jour avant d'aller s'allonger pour dormir. Legolas les rejoignit bientôt au royaume des rêves, suivi de près par Gimli. Boromir resta avec Harry et Aragorn devant le feu. Gandalf envoya une bouffée de fumée en regardant le coucher de soleil, Harry poussa un ricanement. Quand Aragorn lui envoya un regard interrogateur, Harry désigna simplement Boromir qui était tombé endormi en plein milieu de son rangement de sac. Aragorn rit aussi.

Harry le vit regarder Gandalf, et rit à nouveau, « Va le voir, je peux voir que cela te démange d'aller lui parler. Je serai bien tout seul, va ! » le pressa-t-il en le poussant vers Gandalf.

Aragon lui adressa un regard reconnaissant et lui donna un rapide baiser avant de se lever et d'aller aux côtés de Gandalf. Harry les entendit discuter, mais ils furent assourdis par ses pensées. Où étaient Frodon et Sam ? Est-ce que Remus avait dormi et mangé ? Est-ce qu'ils avaient rencontré des difficultés sur le chemin pour le Mont Doom ? Avaient-ils de nouveaux alliés ? Il fut tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'il entendit Gandalf dire, « Frodon doit accomplir cette tâche seul ». Il ressentit le besoin d'interrompre la conversation.

« Il n'est pas seul vieil homme, j'ai envoyé Sam et Remus avec lui », déclara-t-il alors qu'il se levait et qu'il marchait à la gauche de Gandalf, tandis qu'ils restaient sous les rayons du soleil.

«L'as-tu fait ? L'as-tu vraiment fait ? ». Quand Harry hocha la tête, Gandalf demanda, « Pourquoi ? »

« Ma vision me disait qu'il devait partir sans la Communauté. Sam et Remus ne constituent pas la Communauté à eux deux », lui dit Harry en lui adressant un sourire espiègle.

« Tu peux voir le futur ? » demanda Gandalf, étonné. Aragorn le regarda également avec surprise.

Harry leur adressa un sourire mystérieux, « comme j'ai dit à Dame Galadriel, ce que je fais ou non sont mes affaires et seulement les miennes », avant de cligner des yeux et de retourner près du feu en s'enroulant dans sa cape.

« Vous avez choisi quelqu'un qui a du cran », entendit-il Gandalf dire à Aragorn, et il ne put retenir un reniflement. Il rétorqua, « Pas du cran, juste quelqu'un avec de la personnalité ! » avant de s'allonger sur le sol en essayant de se mettre à l'aise.

Il entendit Aragorn murmurer quelque chose à Gandalf avant que tout redevienne silencieux. Puis il sentit Aragorn derrière lui. Il se tourna pour voir Aragorn s'étendre à ses côtés. Aragorn le vit lui sourire avant de se mettre sur le dos et de fermer ses yeux. Harry prit une inspiration avant de bouger et de poser sa tête contre la poitrine d'Aragorn, se blottissant contre son flanc. Aragorn baissa des yeux surpris sur la tête de Harry avant de sourire et de passer ses bras autour de l'animagus loup et de l'étreindre fermement. Harry s'endormit en se sentant en sécurité, ce qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis que la guerre avait commencé dans son monde. Aragorn poussa un soupir de contentement avant de lui aussi sombrer dans un profond et paisible sommeil.

Le lendemain matin, ils galopèrent longtemps et à toute allure, se dépêchant d'atteindre Edoras. Harry pouvait voir l'inconfort de ses parrains alors qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus de leur destination. Harry s'appuya contre Aragorn, déterminé à profiter du temps qu'il avait dans les bras de son amour, tant que cela durait. Après quelques heures de voyage il vit le contour d'Edoras apparaître à l'horizon, et il sentit l'excitation s'emparer de lui il allait maintenant être capable de voir la demeure où ses parrains avaient vécu depuis leur chute dans le Voile. Ils traversèrent rapidement la plaine et atteignirent bientôt les immenses portes. Ce fut alors que Harry vit un drapeau échoué sur le sol.

A la vue de la douleur dans les yeux de Sirius, quand il tomba lui aussi sur la vue du drapeau, Harry prit les rênes des mains d'Aragorn pour rattraper le cheval de Sirius. Quand ils furent au même niveau, lui et le cheval de Severus, il lui remit le drapeau avec un doux sourire. Severus lui adressa un sourire plein de larmes avant de le prendre doucement des mains de Harry et de le poser sur ses genoux. Harry rendit les rênes à Aragorn et lui adressa un sourire d'excuse. Aragorn secoua seulement la tête et sourit d'incompréhension. Harry sentit des yeux posés sur lui et il leva la tête pour voir une belle femme debout sur un balcon ouvert, portant une robe blanche, lui faisant penser à un ange. Mais il ne ressentait rien pour elle, à part de la pitié quand il vit les larmes dans ses yeux.

Il sentit Aragorn resserrer ses bras autour de Harry, et celui-ci sut que l'homme était jaloux. Il plaça doucement sa main sur celle d'Aragorn, qu'il porta jusqu'à ses lèvres, l'embrassant pour le rassurer. Il entendit Gimli murmurer, «Vous trouveriez plus de bruits dans un cimetière », et Harry ne put s'empêcher de commenter, « Actuellement, c'est plus bruyant que le dernier cimetière dans lequel je me suis trouvé. Ensuite mon premier béguin a été tué en face de moi, et l'homme qui en avait après moi venait juste de surgir. Alors je pense que mon opinion est un peu biaisée pour ce silence ». Gimli et tous les autres le regardaient comme s'il était fou.

Il leur adressa seulement un sourire espiègle avant de regarder à nouveau vers le balcon pour constater que la femme avait disparu. Il haussa les épaules et se retourna pour regarder par-dessus la tête du cheval. Puis ils s'arrêtèrent alors qu'ils commençaient à pénétrer dans la forteresse. Il sentit Aragorn descendre, avant d'en faire de même. Quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol, il eut la vision d'un homme graisseux habillé de ce qui semblait être la soie la plus chère, et d'un autre qui semblait prisonnier de son propre corps et qui ressemblait plus à un cors en décomposition.

Aragorn attrapa Harry alors qu'il trébuchait, « Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? » demanda-t-il en sachant que Harry avait eu une vision.

« Nous le verrons bien assez tôt. Le Roi est piégé dans son corps comme le ferait un Impérius », lui dit Harry en ayant u frisson au souvenir de la vision.

Aragorn passa un bras réconfortant autour de des épaules et ils suivirent les autres dans l'escalier, seulement pour être stoppés par une poignée d'hommes portant des heaumes et des capes vertes par-dessus leurs armures. Un homme s'avança vers eux, il ne portait pas de casque et semblait être le commandant.

« Je ne peux pas vous autoriser à vous présenter devant le Roi Théoden armé, Gandalf le Gris, sur l'ordre de Grima Langue de Serpent », déclara-t-il à contrecœur.

Harry vit Sirius et Severus, qui avaient rabattu leurs capuchons pour mettre leurs visages dans l'ombre, secouer la tête de colère à la mention de Grima Langue de Serpent. Il regarda Gandalf pour voir s'il devait se soumettre et Gandalf leur adressa un hochement de tête. Il sortit ses deux dagues et les tendit à l'homme qui s'était avancé et qui tendait les mains. Puis il dégaina son épée avant d'avertir le guerrier, « Ne touchez pas la garde ou vous allez énormément souffrir, et aucune supplication ne vous sauvera », avant de remettre l 'épée dans les mains de leur chef, ne faisant pas confiance au soldat qui tenait ses dagues.

Le chef lui adressa un signe de tête et attrapa les poignées à la place de la garde. Quand ils avancèrent, ils furent à nouveau stoppés, « Votre bâton », dit le commandant en regardant le bâton blanc de Gandalf.

« Vous ne voudriez pas priver un vieil homme de sa canne ? » demanda Gandalf en jouant la comédie du vieil homme. Il avait jeté un cape grise sur ses épaules pour cacher ses robes blanches et il s'appuyait sur son bâton dans un jeu exagéré pour paraître plus vieux.

Harry essaya de ravaler le rire qu'il sentait venir et finit par le dissimuler dans une quinte de toux. Aragorn sembla le comprendre et lui envoya un sourire discret alors que lui-même tentait de retenir son rire. Harry entendit Sirius ricaner comme lui et Severus qui se tenait derrière lui.

Ils traversèrent l'antichambre où Harry vit l'homme de sa vision, celui qui était prisonnier à l'intérieur de lui-même et l'homme huileux qui lui avait été montré avant. Il eut un frisson alors c'était le Roi il sentait la magie noire qui l'entourait.

_'Pad, je suppose que l'homme habillé de soie noire est Grima Langue de Serpent ?'_ demanda Harry à Sirius par télépathie.

Il vit Sirius sursauter du coin de l'œil et sourit, _'Harry ?'_ demanda-t-il.

_'Non, je suis ta conscience, j'apprécie juste de prendre la voix de ton filleul'_, lui dit Harry sarcastiquement.

Il vit Sirius le fixer avant qu'il hoche imperceptiblement la tête. Ce fut alors que Harry entendit que Grima parlait à Gandalf. Avant que Gandalf puisse répondre, Harry parla, « Pas encre un autre ! » grogna-t-il d'ennui, « Pad, comment, par l'enfer, t'es-tu empêché de tuer ce bâtard, il est quasiment comme Croûtard ! » dit-il en se tournant vers un Sirius encapuchonné.

Sirius sembla trop surpris pour répondre mais Severus parla pour lui, «Je l'ai gardé en laissé, comment d'autre sinon Bambi ? » dit-il d'une voix traînante.

Harry se mit à rire, mais ils furent bientôt attaqués par les hommes qui obéissaient à Grima, « Gandalf, je vais pousser Saroumane hors du Roi, restez caché », dit Harry à Gandalf alors qu'il s'avançait vers l'endroit où le Roi était assis.

« Je vous suggère de sortir du Roi pacifiquement Saroumane, avant que je le fasse par la force ». la voix de Harry était décontractée mais tous dans la salle pouvaient entendre le pouvoir qu'elle dissimulait.

« Tu es juste un garçon ! » cracha le Roi possédé avec arrogance.

« Et ta mère était une orque, mais tu ne me vois pas énoncer des évidences », lui dit Harry. Il entendit rire tous ceux qui étaient derrière lui.

« Pourquoi tu – non peu importe, le Rohan est mien ! Tu ne pourras pas l'avoir ! » siffla le Roi.

« Tu devrais laisser le langage des serpents aux véritables Fourchelangues », lui dit Harry.

« Tu ne peux pas parler serpent ! » siffla une nouvelle fois le Roi.

_**/Oh, vraiment ? Et bien, tu ne peux pas être une femelle, mais là tu es parti pour me prouver que je me méprends ! Je paris que ta mère était très fière quand, au lieu de vouloir jouer avec des colliers et des robes, tu as voulu être un homme et jouer avec l'épée de Papa !/**_ siffla Harry, les autre derrière lui éclatant de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » demanda durement le Roi possédé.

« Oh, comment tu étais aussi beau qu'un corps décomposé », lui dit Harry avec insolence avant de tendre la main, laissant sa magie blanche déferler sur le Roi possédé.

Le Roi fut poussé dans son trône et y fut maintenu. Ses yeux se tournèrent et fixèrent Harry avec colère et haine. « Dîtes à votre amoureux que son rêve de domination va échouer, comme l'ont fait tous les plans du Seigneur-des-Ténèbres », avant de pousser sa main en avant une nouvelle fois, laissant encore plus de pouvoir sortir par vagues.

La main de Harry retomba quand il vit que l'ombre disparut des yeux du Roi et que celui-ci s'affaissa en avant. La femme que Harry avait remarqué le rattrapa avant lui. Harry trébucha en arrière mais fut rattrapé par Aragorn. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et observa avec joie le poids de l'âge quitter le Roi, qui redevint normal. Il vit le regard plein d'admiration du Roi quand il vit le visage de la femme, et Harry sut instinctivement qu'ils étaient parents. Le Roi se tourna vers Gandalf, mais Gandalf secoua la tête et pointa son bâton dans la direction de Harry.

« Quel est ton nom garçon ? » lui demanda gentiment le Roi.

« Je ne suis pas un garçon, mais je vais cependant vous donner mon nom. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter-Rogue-Black-Lupin, ou juste Harry en fait » dit Harry en faisant une moue moqueuse.

Théoden se mit à rire, « Je t'apprécie bien Harry, mais qui sont tes compagnons ? » demanda-t-il en regardant avec curiosité les autres derrière Harry.

« Et bien vous connaissez déjà Gandalf. Celui derrière-moi est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, le nain est Gimli, fils de Gloïn, l'elfe est Legolas de la contrée de la Forêt Noire. Vous avez probablement reconnu Boromir du Gondor, et vous devriez reconnaître les deux personnages encapuchonnés par vous-même », dit Harry alors qu'il hochait la tête pour que ses parrains ôtent leur capuche.

« Sirius ? Severus ? » s'exclama le Roi avec surprise.

« Oui, mon Roi », Sirius hocha la tête, un sourire plein de larmes sur le visage alors qu'il s'agenouillait devant le Roi.

Severus hocha la tête et s'agenouilla à côté de Sirius. Théoden baissa les yeux sur ses mains et Gandalf parla, «Vos doigts se souviendraient mieux de leur ancienne force s'ils se refermaient sur une poignée d'épée ».

L'homme qui avait pris leurs armes s'avança et tendit une épée, la poignée vers l'avant. Le Roi prit l'épée, caressant amoureusement la garde avant qu'il ne la tire de son fourreau. Puis il vit Grima, retenu par Gimli. Harry courut après le Roi alors qu'il jetait Grima dans les marches de son château. Grima tomba, criant de douleur tandis qu'il dévalait l'escalier. Aragorn se tenait à côté de lui alors qu'il voyait le Roi lever son épée pour porter le coup fatal. Il courut vers lui et se tint en face de Grima.

Aragorn, devinant ses pensées, attrapa le bras du Roi et arrêta l'épée qui allait frapper Harry et Grima. Il parla, « Non mon Roi, déjà assez de sang a coulé par sa faute ».

Théoden tourna le regard vers les yeux de Harry, et rencontre des émeraudes pailletées d'or, déterminées. Quand le Roi abaissa son épée, Harry se tourna et offrit sa main à Grima. Celui-ci la regarda avec des yeux pleins de haine.

« Ce n'est pas moi qui t'aie fait perdre ta place aux côtés du Roi, Grima Langue de Serpent, mais toi et ton désir pour le pouvoir et pour la nièce du Roi. Tu as choisi le chemin le plus facile pour gagner son cœur, et non le plus droit. Tu es le seul à blâmer », lui dit Harry, ses yeux de jade durs.

Grima le dévisagea avant de s'effondrer, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. Harry s'agenouilla devant lui et le tira par les épaules pour le prendre dans une chaleureuse étreinte. «Chut petit, je sais que tu souhaites avoir de l'amour et être accepté, mais tu ne gagneras pas ceci avec la tromperie et la malfaisance », lui murmura Harry en faisant des cercles dans le dos de l'homme.

Grima tourna son visage dans le cou de Harry et il sanglota, « Pardonne-moi », et Harry sourit, « le pardon est accordé, jeune Grima. La question est, es-tu prêt à travailler pour ce pardon ? » lui demanda-t-il en le repoussant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Grima hocha la tête avec ferveur, et devant les yeux de tous, Grima Langue de Serpent se transforma. Ses cheveux devinrent fauves et soyeux, ses yeux s'éclairèrent pour devenir dorés. « Tu es né à nouveau Grima, tu peux choisir un autre nom ou tu peux garder le nom de ta vie passée. Mais souviens-toi de tes anciennes erreurs et mérite le pardon que tu recherches », lui dit Harry avant de se relever et de lui offrir sa main une nouvelle fois.

Grima l'attrapa et laissa Harry l'aider à se redresser. « Je veux que tu me donnes un nom, s'il-te-plaît », demanda-t-il en tournant de yeux plein de respect vers Harry.

« Très bien, tu seras connu sous le nom de Lith, cela veut dire cendre en elfique, et d'une certaine façon, comme les phénix, tu es né à nouveau des cendres de ta vie passée », dit Harry en lui adressant un doux sourire.

Il se tourna vers ceux qui les regardaient, et cria, « Je vous salue, Roi Théoden » avant de se tourner et de s'agenouiller devant le Roi. Aragorn et Grima, maintenant Lith, s'agenouillèrent à côté de lui, et tous ceux qui étaient derrière lui en firent de même. Le Roi se tourna et regarda autour de lui comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, puis il parla, « Où est Theodred, où est mon fils ? »

Cet après-midi là, Harry marcha avec ses amis alors qu'ils accompagnaient le corps du fils du Roi jusqu'à sa tombe. Il resta silencieux alors qu'il écoutait la femme qu'il avait vu et qu'il savait maintenant s'appeler Eowyn, chanter en Rohirrim. Harry resta en arrière avec Gandalf alors que le Roi se tenait devant la tombe de son fils. Il écouta lorsque le Roi, peiné, parla.

« Aucun parent ne devrait avoir à enterrer leur enfant », dit le Roi avant de commencer à pleurer.

Harry s'avança, passa un bras autour des épaules du Roi, et murmura, « Et aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à enterrer leurs parents, mais on ne peut vaincre la mort. Mais on peut la retarder et faire en sorte que leur mort signifie quelque chose. Vous avez deux autres enfants qui ont besoin de vous, l'un chevauche tout au Nord, l'autre qui est déjà devenue une femme sous vos véritables yeux. Ils ont besoin de votre amour »

Il se redressa et s'écarta du Roi pour qu'il puisse finir de se recueillir, et jeta un regard à travers la plaine. Ce qu'il vit ensuite le figea : deux enfants montant un cheval. Un garçon, l'aîné semblait-il, et une petite fille assise devant lui, sa petite sœur. Le garçon chuta de la selle. Voyant cela, Harry courut vers eux sans se soucier du danger. Quand il les atteignit, il prit le garçon dans ses bras avant de monter en selle derrière la petite fille et incita le cheval à s'avancer vers Edoras.

La fillette leva un regard effrayé vers lui. « N'aies pas peur petite, je vous garderai en sécurité et vous protégerai », murmura Harry en lui adressant un sourire rassurant avant de regarder à nouveau devant lui. Ils atteignirent les portes et il continua d'avancer jusqu'aux marches de la maison du Roi, avant de descendre en tenant toujours le garçon. Aragorn, qui sortait au même moment, prit l'enfant des bras de Harry et Harry se tourna pour aider la petite fille a descendre du cheval, avant d'ordonner à l'un des hommes de l'installer dans les écuries.

Il se tourna et pénétra avec elle dans le hall d'entrée. Il la fit s'asseoir à côté de son frère inconscient et détacha sa cape. Il la passa autour de leurs épaules, elle était assez grande pour les envelopper tous les deux. Il leva les yeux pour voir Eowyn le regarder avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux, avant qu'elle ne rougisse et baisse le regard. Harry retint un gémissement, _'Pas une autre Ginny !' _supplia-t-il en lui-même, avant de s'adresser à elle.

« Dame Eowyn, apportez-leur à manger et à boire », lui dit-il alors que le Roi entrait.

Aragorn et Harry s'assirent en face de Gimli qui lui aussi mangeait. Legolas et Boromir restèrent debout appuyés contre l'un des nombreux piliers. Le garçon parla finalement et raconta ce qui était arrivé à son village.

Le Roi eut un regard sombre et Harry sut qu'il se sentait coupable il écoutait à moitié alors que Gandalf essayait de convaincre Théoden de se battre.

« Je ne vais pas risquer une guerre ouverte ! » dit Théoden. Cela sortit Harry de ses rêveries.

Harry se mit en colère, mais Aragorn parla, «la guerre est déjà sur vous, il reste à savoir si vous souhaitez prendre le risque ou pas »

« La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, Théoden et non Aragorn, était Roi du Rohan », dit furieusement Théoden à Aragorn.

Harry en eut marre de cette lâcheté, « Il le sera quand il agira en tant que tel ! » dit-il, la voix glaciale et pleine de fureur, les yeux durs comme de la jade plongés dans ceux de Théoden.

« Quelle est la décision du Roi ? » demanda Gandalf en s'asseyant à côté du trône.

Le lendemain, un Harry furieux suivait Gandalf qui partait rechercher Eomer, en pensant que le Roi ne le voulait pas. Le Roi envoyait son peuple à la mort en les emmenant au Gouffre de Helm. Cela serait les exposer dans la vallée et son peuple se ferait massacrer comme des canards qui ne peuvent pas voler !

_'Il fait cela pour protéger son peuple'_ clama une partie de lui plus calme.

Cela fit réfléchir Harry et il se calma, atteignant finalement les écuries. Il arriva à temps pour voir Gandalf monter Gripoil. Il le lança en avant et s'arrêta à côté d'Aragorn alors que celui-ci ouvrait la porte de l'écurie.

« Attendez mon retour à l'aube du cinquième jour, en tournant le regard à l'Est », entendit-il Gandalf déclarer avant de s'élancer au galop.

Harry s'appuya contre Aragorn, qui passa un bras autour de l'animagus loup, « Tu vas me manquer vieil homme » dit-il dans l'air.

« Nous sommes tous déterminés, mais tout ce que nous pouvons faire maintenant est de garder vivant le plus grand nombre d'habitants du Rohan », déclara Aragorn.

Aragorn partit, suivi de Legolas et Gimli, et Boromir resta avec Harry. Celui-ci resta derrière pour aider les palefreniers avec les chevaux et les selles. Il vit Eowyn du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de grogner, mais il vit aussi Boromir la regarder comme Ron avait regardé Hermione quand il avait découvert qu'elle était effectivement une fille. Il ne put se retenir de rire, _'Ce sera intéressant de voir cela évoluer'_ pensa-t-il avant de se remettre au travail.

Il se remit à marcher juste à temps pour voir deux hommes tenter de calmer un cheval. Il eut un flash et vit de nombreuses batailles et en ressentit beaucoup de peine, sachant que ce qu'il voyait était ce que le cheval avait vécu.

« Il est à moitié fou mon seigneur, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire, à part le laisser », lui dit l'un des palefreniers mais il se baissa avec la selle dans les mains et s'avança lentement.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule du palefrenier et prit la corde qu'il tenait. Il commença à fredonner la mélodie de sa mère et marcha doucement vers le cheval, jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'endroit où la corde était attachée. Il la détacha et commença à caresser les naseaux du cheval et l'encolure précautionneusement, toujours en chantant. Il hocha la tête pour l'autre homme qui tenait toujours l'autre corde, prit celle-ci et la détacha également.

Eowyn, qui avait été prendre une selle, parla, « Son nom est Brego, il était le cheval de mon cousin », dit-elle en baissant les yeux de tristesse à la mention de son cousin.

« Brego hein ? Ton nom est royal mon ami », murmura Harry avant de continuer à chanter alors qu'il caressait ses naseaux.

« Quelle est cette musique, cela semble calmer même la plus troublée des bêtes », demanda Eowyn alors qu'elle s'avançait pour caresser Brego.

« Ma mère chantait cela pour moi lorsque j'étais bébé, tout ce que je retiens c'est le son. Elle est morte quand j'avais un an », dit Harry, sa voix pleine de tristesse avant de dire rapidement, « Remettez-le en liberté, il a vu trop de guerres », lui dit-il avant de s'éloigner et de remettre la selle à l'un des palefreniers.

Il continua à travailler durant un certain temps, même lorsque les autres firent une pause. Aragorn le rejoignit bientôt en lui apportant une pomme pour qu'il mange, alors qu'il poursuivait le travail de Harry pour que celui-ci puisse faire également une pause. Harry lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant avant de s'asseoir sur le muret de l'un des box pour manger la pomme, jusqu'à ce que son dos se fasse pousser par le cheval derrière lui. Il rit et sortit son couteau de chasse. Il coupa la pomme en deux et tendit l'une des moitié au cheval avant de manger l'autre.

« Va dans la maison du Roi, et repose-toi », lui dit Aragorn en voyant les poches sous ses yeux.

Harry hocha la tête, donnant au cheval derrière lui une dernière caresse sur les naseaux avant de descendre et d'avancer vers Aragorn pour lui donner un baiser sur les lèvres.

« Bonne nuit amour », murmura-t-il avant de sortir des écuries et de rejoindre la maison du Roi.

Il marchait dans la grande salle, pour voir Eowyn s'entraîner au maniement de l'épée. Il tira son épée et arrêta son coup à mi-chemin, rencontrant son regard. Il lui adressa un sourire aimable et dit, « Vous avez de grandes compétences avec une épée, ma dame, laissez-moi voir ce que vous valez », défia-t-il en tendant sa main libre pour lui faire signe d'approcher.

Ils commencèrent à combattre et elle parla, « Les femmes de ce pays apprennent depuis longtemps, ceux qui n'ont pas d'épée ne peuvent espérer survivre. Je ne crains ni la mort, ni la douleur », lui dit-elle, défiante.

« Oh, mais que craignez-vous ma dame, car tout le monde a peur de quelque chose. Par exemple, moi j'ai peur pour mes petits-frères alors qu'ils sont avec les Ents et pour mes deux autres petits-frères qui voyagent avec mon père vers le Mordor », lui dit Harry alors qu'il parait son coup.

« Une cage », lui dit-elle, « de rester derrière des barreaux jusqu'à ce que la faiblesse et l'âge les acceptent et que toute chance de prouver sa bravoure ait disparu sous les souvenirs et les désirs », dit-elle passionnément.

Cela rendit Harry furieux, ses yeux devinrent dorés et il la désarma en attrapant l'épée qu'elle tenait, et dirigea la pointe de sa propre épée contre sa gorge, « On ne se bat pas pour la bravoure, surtout pas pour combattre dans une guerre ! Vous vous battez pour vos proches

et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour se battre eux-mêmes ! Une fois que vous aurez appris cela, je suis sûr qu'il y aura peu de chance pour que tu sois derrière les barreaux d'une cage. La cage dont vous parlez, c'est vous même qui la construisez », lui dit-il furieusement avant de lui rendre son épée, de ranger la sienne et de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne pouvait trouver le repos. Il se leva de son lit vêtu de rien d'autre que son boxer. Il enfila un pantalon avant de sortir de sa chambre et de traverser le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant la porte d'Aragorn. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de frapper doucement. Aragorn était en train de regarder le plafond sans trouver le sommeil quand il entendit un léger coup contre la porte. Il portait seulement son pantalon, pour être prêt si quelque chose devait arriver. Il se leva et entrouvrit la porte. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il vit de l'autre côté. Car devant lui se tenait l'amour de sa vie ne portant rien d'autre qu'un pantalon.

« Coucou », murmura-t-il en le regardant à travers ses cils, « Je ne pouvais pas dormir, je me demandais si peut-être je pouvais dormir avec toi », demanda-t-il en le regardant avec espoir.

Aragorn resta sans voix avant de hocher la tête, et il s'écarta pour laisser entrer Harry. Ils se dirigèrent vers le grand lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Aragorn se coucha, repoussant les couvertures pour que Harry puisse s'étendre. Ses joues s'empourprèrent quand il vit Harry retirer son pantalon ce qui fit qu'il ne portait plus que ce qui ressemblait à un petit short, un sous-vêtement devina Aragorn. Harry se glissa à côté de lui et Aragorn tira la couverture sur lui. Il attira l'animagus loup contre lui, sifflant un peu quand la peau froide de Harry toucha la sienne. Harry se blottit contre la poitrine d'Aragorn, embrassa sa clavicule avant de reposer sa tête contre son torse et de fermer les yeux pour dormir.

Aragorn embrassa Harry sur le front avant de fermer les yeux également. Le lendemain matin les deux hommes étaient bien reposés et prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée. Harry s'assit à califourchon sur l'un des chevaux préparés et avança à côté d'Aragorn. Boromir, Sirius et Severus étaient juste derrière eux. Eowyn était devant eux, menant le cheval de Gimli dont Legolas surveillait l'équilibre. Harry vit Théoden jeter un dernier regard en arrière vers Edoras avant de partir en avant.


	5. Faramir, frère de Boromir

_**RAR**_

_**Guest ****: Et oui, Harry est très très indulgent... mais l'auteur (car je le rappelle je ne suis que la traductrice des fictions de ****Tiger DeRanged) a choisi de pardonner à Grima, peut-être que cela réservera de bonnes surprises... Quant à Haldir, je ne pense malheureusement pas que tes attentes seront comblées =( le pauvre est cantonné à un rôle mineur, je le crains. En tous cas, merci de suivre la traduction, et de me faire part de tes impressions ! =)**_

**_Analissa:_**_** J'essaie de me booster pour accélérer le mouvement, mais mes professeurs semblent acharner à vouloir me contrarier (ah les joies de l'université...). Enfin je traduis dès que je peux, donc maintenant ça ne devrait pas prendre trop de temps entre chaque publication, trois semaines grand maxi. Et je suis heureuse que l'histoire, et notamment le couple d'Aragorn et Harry (encore timides) te plaisent ! =)**_

_**Et MERCI à tous les habituels qui suivent mes traductions depuis déjà plusieurs mois, si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ! =)**_

**Chapitre 5 : Faramir, Frère de Boromir**

Remus fut déconcerté lorsque le tissu qui le rendait aveugle fut retiré, mais il n'en montra rien. Cet homme pouvait avoir un bon cœur, mais à cet instant ils étaient ses prisonniers, ni amis, ni ennemis. Il vit Sam et Frodon trébucher et se plaça derrière eux en posant une main ferme sur leurs épaules.

« Que faîtes-vous dans ces terres ? » demanda Faramir en s'asseyant sur une caisse et en allant droit au but.

Il ne put s'empêcher de regarder l'homme qui se tenait derrière les hobbits. Bien que ses vêtements soient déchirés et sales, l'homme était fier. Ses cheveux étaient d'un blond miel et ses yeux étaient brillaient comme de l'or. Faramir n'avait jamais vu de tels yeux de toute sa vie. Le visage de l'homme était doux et il avait quelques rides de rire, qui n'allaient pas avec la ligne dure que ses lèvres arboraient à ce moment-là.

« Nous pourrions vous demander la même chose, mais vous pourriez prendre cela comme du culot », dit Remus d'une voix détendue et désinvolte.

Faramir vit les deux hobbits couvrirent leur bouche et renifler alors qu'ils tentaient de réprimer leur rire. Faramir retint un sourire, il aimait l'audace de cet homme. Enfin, l'homme parla, « Je suis Remus Lupin, et voici mes deux petits, Frodon Saquet-Lupin et Samwise Gamegie-Lupin. Nous avons une... quête...mission...chose ». Quand il eut dit cela, les deux hobbits ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et commencèrent à rire, des larmes de gaieté coulant de leurs yeux.

L'homme, Remus, leur adressa un sourire aimant avant de poursuivre, « Nous avons quitté Fondcombe avec huit autres compagnons. Un est tombé dans la Moria, deux étaient mes plus jeunes petits et un autre était mon aîné. Il y avait aussi un Nain et un Elfe, et deux hommes, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn et Boromir du Gondor ». Quand Remus finit, il remarqua le regard accablé de Faramir et la crainte commença à lui ronger le cœur.

« Vous étiez les amis de Boromir ? » demanda Faramir, les larmes aux yeux.

« Oui », fut leur réponse synchronisée.

« Alors cela sera une peine pour vous d'apprendre que Boromir est mort », il se releva et attrapa quelque chose qu'ils reconnurent aussitôt comme la corne de brume de Boromir, coupée en deux. « Cela s'est échoué sur la rive il y a peu. Ceci, je le sais dans mon cœur, était celle de mon frère », dit Faramir.

Il vit l'homme et les deux hobbits pâlirent et commencer à trembler. Les larmes coulèrent sur le visage des hobbits et ils se tournèrent contre l'homme derrière eux, cherchant le réconfort alors que leurs épaules étaient secouées par leurs sanglots. L'éclat brillant des yeux dorés de Remus s'estompa, et la vie sembla les quitter. Il s'agenouilla et tira les deux hobbits contre lui, ses yeux restant dans le vague. Il tourna ses yeux morts vers Faramir.

« Où serons-nous installés, afin que je puisse les déposer pour la nuit ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix terne et sans vie.

Faramir appela l'un de ses hommes, incapable de croiser le regard de l'homme devant lui. L'homme guida Remus et ses deux louveteaux vers ce qui semblait être une étrange cavité. Mais il vit que les lits semblaient être confortables. Il déposa les deux hobbits sur les deux lits de camp, qu'il rapprocha pour qu'ils puissent se tenir l'un l'autre. Il fit courir ses doigt dans leurs cheveux avec douceur alors que leurs sanglots commençaient à s'estomper. Lorsque leur respiration se fit plus profonde, il quitta la cavité et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Il lança un dernier regard derrière lui avant de courir pour aller observer les alentours.

Il vit un petit chemin caché, que personne n'aurait trouvé s'il ne l'avait pas cherché. Il l'emprunta et cela le mena jusqu'à une falaise qui surplombait une cascade et un lac. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et vit que c'était la pleine lune.

_'Comme c'est ironique, c'est une nuit comme celle-ci où j'ai reçut la malédiction de me transformer en loup, et maintenant j'apprends que l'un de mes amis et le frère aîné de Harry a été tué', _se dit-il amèrement.

Il se transforma et hurla sa peine à la lune. Faramir l'entendit depuis la grotte et sentit son cœur se tordre à la douleur qui emplissait le cri de la créature. Il se sentit comme s'il était en transe et sortit de la grotte pour aller jeter un regard à l'animal. Il vit un grand loup dont la fourrure était d'un miel doux et dont les pattes étaient aussi blanches que de la neige. Il était captivé par le loup quand il vit les larmes dans les yeux de l'animal et coulant sur sa fourrure. Puis, devant ses yeux, le loup se transforma en homme. Le corps de cet homme était familier, puis cela frappa Faramir, « Remus ? » murmura-t-il, stupéfié.

Il trouva le passage qu'il avait déjà utilisé lorsqu'il souhaitait être seul et grimpa au sommet de la falaise où se tenait maintenant Remus. Il resta derrière lui pendant un certain temps, perdu devant sa beauté. Remus avait des larmes dans les yeux, qui semblaient être des diamants pendant qu'elles coulaient le long de ses joues alors que les rayons de la lune s'y reflétaient.

« Tu l'aimais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Faramir la voix calme et douce.

Remus eut un sursaut sa main se posa sur la garde de l'une de ses belles épées seulement pour ensuite la relâcher, et son corps se détendit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Faramir. Il se retourna pour regarder la lune et dit, «Pas dans le sens auquel vous pensez. Il me rappelait un bon ami à moi, l'un des pères de sang de l'un des plus vieux petits. Il était fier de lui quand il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête, mais quand cela touchait ceux auxquels il tenait, son cœur était grand ». Remus sourit affectueusement en se rappelant Boromir.

Faramir eut lui aussi un sourire affectueux, « Oui,il paraissait être le plus grand étourdi pour tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas ou ceux qu'il n'aimait pas. Il avait un grand cœur et il était très protecteur avec ceux qu'il aimait. Il m'a toujours aidé après que père m'ait donné... », Faramir s'interrompit il n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi il parlait de ça à un complet étranger.

Remus, remarquant son malaise, s'assit et tapota la place à côté de lui, « Venez vous asseoir avec moi, la vue est magnifique », sa voix était gentille et douce.

Faramir ne put s'empêcher d'obéir il y avait quelque chose avec cet homme qui l'entraînait simplement. Après s'être assis, ils restèrent là en silence pendant un certain temps. C'était apaisant et Faramir se relâcha lentement pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses semaines.

Puis Remus commença à parler, « Mon petit le plus âgé, Harry, et moi venons d'un monde différent. Dans ce monde les sorciers sont nombreux et les créatures magiques sont rares et souvent malfaisantes. L'une de ces sombres créatures est le loup-garou. J'étais un loup-garou avant d'être guéri par le Valar, que nous appelons Destin dans notre monde. Un loup-garou est un homme qui se transforme en un loup assoiffé de sang à chaque nuit de pleine lune. Mon meilleur ami, le compagnon de mon autre meilleur ami, a crée une potion pour aider les loups-garous à garder leurs esprits quand ils se transforment et qui rend la transformation facile. Je n'avais que cinq ans quand j'ai été mordu mes parents et moi vivions dans une petite ferme loin de toute ville, au milieu des bois. Mes parents étaient sorciers mais ils n'étaient pas comme les autres sorciers au sang pur, ils étaient pauvres. Une nuit de pleine lune je ne pouvais pas dormir et quelque chose m'a appelé dans les bois. Alors comme l'enfant idiot que j'étais, je me suis glissé hors de la maison et ai pénétré dans la forêt », la voix de Remus était amère et emplie de haine de soi.

Faramir était captivé par l'histoire, il avait toujours aimé apprendre de nouvelles choses, et il hocha la tête pour que l'homme continue. Remus gloussa avant de poursuivre, « J'ai marché pendant des heures jusqu'à ce que la seule lumière soit celle de la pleine lune, puis j'ai entendu un halètement derrière moi. J'ai pivoté et me suis trouvé face avec un loup-garou nommé Fenrir Greyback. J'ai couru vers la maison aussi vite que je pouvais, mais ce n'était pas assez rapide et Fenrir m'a attrapé et m'a mordu ici », Remus posa sa main sur sa hanche.

« Est-ce que je peux la voir ? » demanda Faramir avec hésitation.

Remus haussa les épaules. Même s'il avait été guéri de sa lycanthropie la cicatrice était restée, comme celles, nombreuses, qu'il avait reçut pendant la guerre. Il passa sa chemise par-dessus sa tête et la posa à ses côtés. La lune éclairait la peau bronzée de Remus, ainsi que la pâle cicatrice en forme de croissant qui couvrait une majeure partie de sa hanche gauche. La cicatrice descendait sous la ceinture de son pantalon, et sans réfléchir, la main de Faramir s'approcha et ses doigts commencèrent à tracer les contours de la cicatrice. Remus frissonna, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. La cicatrice d'un lycan était un endroit très sensible, en tous cas elle l'était pour Remus.

Alors que Faramir continuait à parcourir la cicatrice, Remus poursuivit son histoire, « Fenrir m'a laissé au sol baignant dans mon sang. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai survécu cette nuit-là parce que j'étais noyé dans ma douleur. Mais mon papa m'a trouvé le lendemain matin. Il était très attentif, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la cicatrice. Il ne voulait plus me toucher comme si j'avais une maladie qu'il ne voulait pas attraper. Il était prêt de me laisser là quand ma mère est arrivée dans la clairière et l'a arrêté en le forçant à me toucher et à me ramener. Elle avait vu la cicatrice et a dit à papa que je restais son fils peu importe ce que j'étais devenu cette nuit-là de pleine lune « . Remus avait les larmes aux yeux quand il parlait de sa mère.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et continua, essayant de retenir un gémissement alors que Faramir touchait un point particulièrement sensible de sa cicatrice, « Quand j'ai eu 11 ans, j'ai été accepté à Poudlard, l'école de Magie et de Sorcellerie, moi un loup-garou ! ». La voix de Remus était amère, « Ce jour-là, alors que je montais dans le train qui allait vers l'école, j'ai rencontré trois de mes meilleurs amis. Deux d'entre eux venaient d'une famille Sang-Pur prestigieuse. Celui que ton frère me rappelait était l'un d'eux, son nom était James Potter, le père de Harry, et l'autre était Sirius Black. Le dernier était Peter Pettigrow, mais il nous a trahis plus tard en envoyant mon ami innocent, Sirius, à Azkaban pendant douze ans pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis, et en forçant Harry a rester dans la famille abusive de sa tante et de son oncle. En tous cas, lors de ma deuxième année, mes amis ont découvert ce qu'ils ont appelé, ' mon petit problème de fourrure' « , lui dit Remus en riant alors qu'il se rappelait de ce jour, qui avait été le plus heureux de sa vie, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit remplacé par celui où il avait adopté Harry, Neville et Drago. « Durant notre cinquième année, ils sont devenus des Animagus illégaux pour rester avec moi les nuits de pleine lune. Peu après, Severus Rogue, mon autre ami, nous a rejoint et lui et Sirius sont sortis ensemble. Après Poudlard, Lily Evan, une Née-Moldue et mon ultime meilleure amie a épousé James. Ils ont eu Harry, et puis au second Halloween de Harry, ses parents ont été assassinés. Sirius a été envoyé à Azkaban, Severus est devenu aigri, et je me suis retrouvé seul », finit Remus.

« C'est une triste histoire, Remus », murmura Faramir, se sentant peiné pour ce bel homme devant lui.

Remus se tourna et ses yeux dorés rencontrèrent ceux, verts, de Faramir. Il posa une main douce sur sa joue, « Nous avons tous une histoire à raconter et quelques unes d'entre elles ne sont pas agréables. La vraie question est, sommes-nous prêts a avancer avec ce poids, ou allons-nous nous vautrer dans l'apitoiement et nous laisser gâcher nos vies ? J'ai été appelé un monstre tellement de fois que je ne peux pas toutes les compter. Mais je n'avais accordé de crédit à leurs opinions parce que j'avais des personnes qui tenaient réellement à moi et qui me rendaient fort. Ils m'ont prouvé que je n'étais pas le monstre que Fenrir Greyback est devenu, mais que j'étais Remus Lupin, le garçon discret qui aimait les livres et les enfants », lui dit Remus en lui adressant un petit et doux sourire.

Faramir avait les larmes aux yeux, et soudain, son histoire coula hors de ses lèvres. Il semblait ne pas pouvoir se retenir mais il parla à cet homme doux et gentil qui le regardait avec compréhension sans le juger. Il raconta comment son père l'insultait à chaque fois et la façon dont il parlait de lui en négatif. Il raconta comment Boromir le félicitait et l'aimait quand son père ne le faisait pas. Il raconta comment lui et ses hommes devinrent des Rôdeurs, et finalement parla de l'Ithilien. Sa voix était pleine d'amour et de respect quand il parla de l'Ithilien. Remus sourit à son ton.

Faramir rougit au sourire de Remus, « Je bavarde, je pense que j'en fais trop », dit-il en baissant les yeux de honte.

« Non ! J'aime vous entendre parler, c'est très apaisant,comme une berceuse. Et je peux vous dire que vous aimez les histoires et les contes. J'en suis assez friand moi-même », lui dit Remus en lui adressant un sourire.

« Peut-être pouvez-vous me raconter l'un des contes de votre monde ? » demanda timidement Faramir.

Remus sourit et demanda, « les contes moldus ou les contes sorciers ? »

« Les deux ! » dit Faramir en oubliant sa timidité, le regardant avec enthousiasme. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent la nuit, avec Faramir écoutant les contes d'une jeune fille à la pantoufle de vair et de la fontaine de la bonne fortune.

Le lendemain, Remus sortit de la grotte avec ses deux petits et Faramir, et ils lui parlèrent de leur quête. Faramir rit à quelques unes de leurs histoires. Le plus qu'il rit fut lorsqu'il entendit la scène suivant le Conseil de Fondcombe. Il eut un sourire affectueux quand les hobbits parlèrent de Boromir et il rit quand Frodon expliqua fièrement comment Merry et Pippin avaient gagné contre Boromir dans un duel d'épées. Ils passèrent la journée entière à se remémorer leur voyage et à rire à chaque blague des autres.

Cette nuit-là, l'un des hommes de Faramir s'approcha et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Il entra dans la spacieuse cavité et réveilla Remus, « Venez », dit-il sèchement à l'animagus loup avant de sortir de la pièce.

Remus fut surpris du ton sec de l'homme. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait offensé ? Il suivit rapidement l'homme aux cheveux blonds pour s'arrêter seulement au sommet de la falaise où ils avaient parlé la nuit d'avant. Faramir lui fit le geste de rester silencieux avant de désigner le lac, où était assis Sméagol attrapant des poissons et les laissant repartir en se chantant une petite chanson.

« Est-ce l'un de vos compagnons ? » demanda durement Faramir en tendant le bras.

Remus regarda les alentours et vit les archers dissimulés qui pointaient leurs flèches vers le hobbit malade. « Oui, et ne soyez pas en colère contre moi parce que je ne vous l'ai pas dit, vous ne me l'avez pas demandé ! Et si vous donnez à ces archers le signal pour tirer sur mon petit, je n'aurais aucun remords à les attaquer », grogna Remus avant de descendre vers le lac pour rejoindre Sméagol.

Faramir le regarda avec surprise avant de baisser les yeux de honte, il venait exactement d'agir comme son père pensa-t-il amèrement. Il fit rapidement signe aux hommes de rentrer dans la grotte et suivit silencieusement Remus.

« Sméagol, louveteau tu dois venir avec moi petit », dit Remus en tendant la main vers Sméagol.

La peau de Sméagol paraissait beaucoup plus saine et ses yeux ne brillaient plus au clair de lune. Il semblait presque normal excepté qu'il portait un pagne et qu'il s'asseyait encore comme se serait perché un singe. Ses cheveux restaient épais et soignés Remus pouvait voir qu'il prenait soin de lui-même. Sméagol se tourna vers lui et lui adressa un grand sourire, ses dents étaient devenus plus propres maintenant que Remus le constatait, et il tendait victorieusement le poisson qu'il avait attrapé.

« Je vois ça ! « dit Remus en souriant avec fierté à son petit, « Maintenant laisse-le partir et viens petit », dit-il en ramenant sa main vers lui pour lui faire signe de venir.

« Sméagol va avec Papa ? Demanda timidement le petit hobbit.

Remus hocha la tête, « Il est l'heure d'aller au lit pour les petits hobbits », dit-il en plaisantant.

Sméagol laissa repartir gentiment le poisson et courut vers les bras ouverts de Remus pour se blottir contre lui, « C'est bien mon petit Sméagol. Je vais avoir besoin de te couvrir les yeux parce que l'endroit où nous allons est secret, est-ce que ça va aller ? » demanda Remus en sortant doucement un mouchoir de sa poche.

Sméagol hocha la tête et la redressa pour que Remus puisse le passer devant ses yeux comme un aveugle. Quand Remus eut fini, Sméagol reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de Remus et se blottit contre lui. Remus sourit quand il entendit le hobbit bailler et sa respiration se faire plus profonde. Puis de petits ronflements se firent entendre du petit hobbit. Remus se retourna et percuta presque Faramir.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir réagi ainsi, Remus », murmura l'homme en voyant le hobbit endormi.

Remus lui fit un sourire, « Tout va bien Faramir, nous avons tous nos moments », dit gentiment l'homme avant qu'ils ne se dirigent tous les deux vers la grotte.

« Alors quels sont vos plans pour vous rendre au Mordor et aller jusqu'au Mont Doom pour détruire l'anneau ? » demanda Faramir alors qu'ils flânaient, n'étant pas encore prêt à entrer dans la grotte.

Remus décala Sméagol dans ses bras pour qu'il puisse le tenir de manière plus confortable, « Sméagol connaît un chemin secret et j'ai confiance en lui pour nous guider en toute sécurité jusqu'aux Montagnes », dit le lycan guérit à l'homme à ses côtés.

Faramir hocha la tête, « Vous pourriez venir avec nous à Osgiliath et puis prendre les passages secrets sous la ville pour atteindre plus rapidement votre destination et sans être vu », lui dit Faramir.

Remus acquiesça et sourit en remerciement, il commençait à aimer l'homme au cœur bon. Ce qu'il ne savait pas était que Faramir pensait également la même chose.

_**Osgiliath est la capitale du Gondor. L'Ithilien se situe entre le fleuve Anduin et le Mordor, sa capitale est Minas Ithil qui devient plus tard Minas Morgul. **_


	6. Il est venu le temps de perdre

_**Eh oui, je reconnais avoir encore pris un peu de retard.. ^_^ **_

**Chapitre 6 : Il est venu le temps de perdre**

Harry écoutait tandis que Gimli discutait avec Eowyn des femmes naines. Il rigola à certaines choses qu'il lui disait. Quand il dit qu'elles étaient confondues avec des hommes nains, il adressa un regard interrogateur à Aragorn qui montra son menton et sa bouche, 'C'est la barbe'. Cela le fit éclater de rire et il s'accrocha à l'encolure du cheval pour ne pas en tomber. Ce qui se produisit quand il vit le cheval de Gimli partir au galop et faire chuter celui-ci.

Il était en train de glisser de sa selle tellement il riait fort et Aragorn s'avança à côté de lui pour le garder assis. Théoden galopa vers eux et aida Harry à se remettre correctement dans sa selle. Il écouta alors que le Roi s'insultait lui-même à propos de ce qu'il aurait du faire.

Il finit par parler, interrompant le monologue du Roi, « Arrêtez de penser à ce que vous auriez du faire et commencer à agir », dit-il sérieusement au Roi avant de regarder à nouveau droit devant lui.

Ils installèrent le camp pour la soirée et Harry s'assit au sol dans la position du lotus. Aragorn s'assit en face de lui en posant ses épées et en posant une question à Harry. Alors que Harry allait répondre, Eowyn vint vers eux en portant une petite marmite remplit avec ce qui semblait être du ragoût.

« J'ai fais un peu de ragoût, ce n'est pas grand chose mais c'est chaud » leur dit-elle en tendant à chacun d'entre eux une assiette et des couverts.

Elle sembla graviter aux côtés de Harry alors qu'ils prenaient leur premier morceau de viande. Harry dut combattre l'envie de le recracher dans le bol. Il mâcha rapidement et l'avala. Il s'assura de ne pas faire la même erreur de laisser ça toucher sa langue.

« C'est bon » mentit-il entre ses dents. Aragorn hocha la tête en accord. « Vraiment ? », la voix d'Eowyn était joyeuse et Harry se sentit un peu mieux de mentir pour la jeune femme.

Harry acquiesça. Eowyn lui adressa un beau sourire avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Tous les deux, Aragorn et Harry, vidèrent la moitié de leurs assiettes sur le côté.

Eowyn revint vers eux et ils se remirent droit immédiatement, Harry faisant semblant de manger un morceau et riant quand Aragorn renversa un peu de sauce sur lui. « Mon oncle m'a raconté une chose étrange », commença-t-elle en regardant Aragorn. « Il dit que vous avez fait la guerre avec Thengil, mon grand-père, mais il a du se tromper ! » dit-elle en riant légèrement.

« Le Roi Théoden a une bonne mémoire, il n'était encore qu'un enfant à cette époque-là ». Harry s'étrangla à ce commentaire.

« Mais enfin, vous devriez avoir au moins soixante ans ! ». Au mouvement négatif d'Aragorn, elle tenta une nouvelle fois de deviner, « Soixante-dix ? » et une autre négation, elle s'exclama, « Vous ne pouvez pas avoir quatre-vingt ans ! »

« Quatre-vingt-sept », lui dit-il avec réluctance.

« Vous êtes l'un des Dunadains, les descendants de Numenor doté d'une longue vie. Il est dit que votre race est morte depuis longtemps ! » dit-elle, stupéfiée.

« Le royaume du Nord est disparu », dit Aragorn, sa voix emplie de tristesse.

« Je suis désolée. Mangez ! » lui dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. « Je suis sûr qu'il le fera ! » dit-il derrière elle avant d'attraper promptement l'assiette des mains d'Aragorn et de la vider, ainsi que la sienne, de son côté.

« Je pensais que que tu voulais t'assurer que je mange ça ? » dit Aragorn en plaisantant.

« Est-ce que tu as aimé ça comme moi ? » demanda Harry en haussant un sourcil.

« Non ! » dit rapidement Aragorn, faisant rire Harry.

« Alors », Harry poursuivit avec désinvolture, « quand allais-tu me dire que tu as 87 ans ? »

Aragorn se figea, « Ce pourrait être un problème », sa voix était douce mais intérieurement, il était complètement paniqué il ne voulait pas perdre son amour !

Harry, comme s'il avait deviné le sens que prenait ses pensées, rit et rampa pour s'asseoir entre les jambes d'Aragorn. « J'ai toujours eu un quelque chose pour les hommes vieux », dit-il en esquissant un sourire taquin avant d'embrasser Aragorn avec passion.

Aragorn eut un gémissement et répondit rapidement au baiser, faisant courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de Harry.

Cette nuit-là, Aragorn et Harry parlèrent. Aragorn s'était étendu, le regard vers le paysage devant eux, Harry allongé contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine. Les mains d'Aragorn jouaient avec les mèches de cheveux de Harry, les entortillant entre ses doigts amoureusement. Harry avait débuté un jeu que Aragorn commençait à aimer. Harry appelait ça Dix Questions. C'était maintenant au tour de Aragorn.

« Combien d'amoureux as-tu eu ? » demanda-t-il.

« Hmm voyons voir », Harry tendit ses doigts comme s'il comptait et puis attrapa ceux d'Aragorn et commença à utiliser ses doigts.

«Tu ne peux pas en avoir eu autant ! » grogna Aragorn à son amour.

Harry rigola, « Non ils n'étaient pas si nombreux », il revint s'appuyer contre la poitrine d'Aragorn. « J'en ai eu cinq » lui dit-il.

« Qui étaient-ils ? » demanda Aragorn, légèrement curieux. Harry lui avait posé les mêmes questions.

« Copieur ! » dit Harry en tournant ses yeux verts accusateurs vers Aragorn avant de sourire et de répondre, « le premier était dans ma quatrième année et son nom était Cédric Diggory », la voix de Harry devint triste à la mention du garçon, mais avant que Aragorn ait pu l'interroger, il poursuivit, « et puis en cinquième année j'étais avec une fille nommée Cho Chang, en sixième année j'étais avec Ginny Weasley. Quand j'ai eu dix-huit ans j'ai eu une aventure avec les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et Georges, et puis tu sais tout à propos de Michael », dit Harry, la voix croissante de colère en mentionnant le traître américain.

«Est-ce que tu as eu cette 'aventure' comme tu l'appelles avec _les deux_ en même temps ? » demanda-t-il en regardant Harry dans les yeux.

Il y avait une étincelle d'amusement dans les yeux de Harry et il rit doucement, « Oui, tu ne pouvais pas faire quelque avec l'un d'eux sans le faire également avec l'autre », dit-il à Aragorn.

« Quand as-tu découvert pour la première fois que tu étais attiré à la fois par les hommes et par les femmes ? » demanda Aragorn en jouant à nouveau avec ses cheveux.

« C'était dans ma seconde année. Pour les garçons, j'ai été surpris lorsque j'ai fais un rêve mouillé de moi et l'un de mes camarades de dortoir qui n'était pas sûr de son orientation », dit Harry en riant à ce souvenir Seamus ne l'avait jamais laissé descendre quand il s'était réveillé avec une érection.

« De quoi as-tu peur ? » demanda Aragorn, ses mains s'abaissant pour masser le cou de Harry.

Harry poussa un gémissement d'extase avant de parler, « Que veux-tu dire, la plus grande peur ou quelque chose d'effrayant comme les araignées ? » demanda-t-il.

« Les deux », lui dit Aragorn.

« Bien, mais cela compte pour deux questions », lui dit Harry en lui envoyant un sourire insolent avant de répondre, « Je suis effrayé par les araignées depuis que j'ai été à deux doigts de me faire manger par quelques unes d'entre elles. Tu peux te considéré comme chanceux parce que je n'ai jamais parlé de cette peur à personne », dit Harry en se redressant et en embrassant Aragorn sur le nez.

Aragorn gloussa et l'attira dans un rapide baiser avant de se reculer et d'indiquer, «Et à propos de ta plus grande peur ? ».

La lueur dans les yeux de Harry s'estompait maintenant et sa voix était calme lorsqu'il parla, « C'est que je ne puisse pas être capable de protéger ceux que j'aime ».

Aragorn attira fermement Harry contre lui et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête. Harry était maintenant complètement dans le giron de Aragorn et sa tête reposait dans le creux de son cou. Il embrassa le cou d'Aragorn avant d'indiquer, « Il te reste quatre questions », murmura-t-il, son souffle effleurant le cou d'Aragorn.

Aragorn poussa un soupir involontaire avant de demander, « Très bien, quand as-tu découvert que tu avais des pouvoirs sur les éléments ? »

Harry eut un sourire entendu quand Aragorn eut un frisson mais il répondit cependant, « Je traînais avec Fol Œil quand il a dit quelque chose qui m'a mis hors de moi. Il disait cela pour me provoquer mais je ne pensais pas de façon rationnelle. Cela a fonctionné mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un grand dragon crache du feu vers lui et l'envoi contre le mur. Puis, Sev a essayé de m'enseigner la méditation et j'ai profondément cherché ma « paix intérieure ». Je sais que juste après, j'ai entendu une exclamation de surprise et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, Severus était entouré d'une bulle d'eau ! » gloussa-t-il à ce souvenir. Il en avait prit plein les oreilles pour ça, mais ça en valait le coup.

« Qui est Fol Œil ? » demanda Aragorn, confus.

« Un homme bien, c'est ce qu'il était », dit Harry, la voix pleine de passion, avant de poursuivre, « Son vrai nom était Alastor Maugrey et c'était un Auror qui était particulièrement, et c'est un euphémisme, très, très paranoïaque. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! » conclut Harry en éclatant de rire en se tenant les côtes quand Aragorn sursauta.

« Désolé », dit-il en riant toujours, « c'était sa phrase favorite et il la clamait, la plupart du temps juste pour surprendre les gens ». Cela fit rire Aragorn.

« En tous cas, il a gagné ce surnom de Fol Œil parce qu'il avait un grand œil d'un bleu électrique qui roulait dans son orbite. Il pouvait voir à travers n'importe quoi, même derrière sa tête ! » expliqua Harry.

Aragorn frissonna quand il eut une vision de l'homme duquel parlait Harry, avec de nombreuses cicatrices sur le visage et son œil roulant. Harry lui fit un sourire avant de se blottir un peu plus contre Aragorn quand un peu de brise souffla sur eux. « Encore deux questions », lui dit Harry.

« Très bien. Quelle était ta chose favorite dans ton monde ? » sortit-il, incapable de penser à une autre question importante.

« Voler », lui dit Harry, la voix pleine d'amour et de joie en repensant à son balai et à la sensation du vent soufflant dans ses cheveux.

Aragorn ferma les yeux et se trouva soudain dans les airs sur un balai. Il volait, mais il ne pouvait pas contrôler son corps, il faisait tous les gestes instinctivement. Ses yeux, ou plutôt les yeux du corps auquel appartenait le souvenir, eurent la vision d'une petite balle dorée avec des ailes. La personne qui la poursuivait était très rapide, et Aragorn croyait que cela était impossible de bouger avec tant de vitesse ! Puis il plongea, et l'herbe du terrain se fit de plus en plus proche, mais il ne pouvait remonter. Quand le manche du balais ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sol, il le redressa, et ses jambes frôlèrent l'herbe alors qu'il attrapait la balle dorée, un vif d'or lui cria sa mémoire, et puis il s'éleva dans les airs avant de lever le bras victorieusement.

Aragorn ouvrit les yeux et il revint dans les plaines, la lune au-dessus de lui, et Harry étendu sur ses genoux, « Est-ce que c'était... ? ». Il était effrayé de finir sa question.

« Oui, c'était mon dernier souvenir de vol », murmura Harry.

Aragorn baissa les yeux vers ceux de Harry avant de le rapprocher et de l'embrasser doucement. Il se recula après quelques secondes et murmura, « Merci de partager cela avec moi ».

Harry lui adressa un tendre sourire avant de bailler. Aragorn rit et appuya sa tête pour qu'elle repose à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Tu as une dernière question », bailla Harry alors qu'il fermait les yeux en se bouinant contre Aragorn.

Aragorn prit une profonde inspiration avant de demander, « Est-ce que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime ? ». Quand aucune réponse ne lui parvint, il baissa les yeux et sourit quand il vit que Harry s'était endormi.

Le lendemain, Harry marchait en tenant son cheval en longe pour le laisser se reposer, lorsque Eowyn courut pour le rattraper. Le col détaché de la tunique de Harry dévoilait le pendentif que Lily lui avait donné le jour où il avait quitté la Lorien. Aragorn avait ralenti pour parler avec Legolas, Boromir, et Lith gardaient les enfants qui jouaient. Harry était content que l'homme ait trouvé quelque chose qu'il aimait et qui le rendait heureux. Il commença à se remémorer les jours durant lesquels il avait appris à connaître Lily et le jour où elle l'avait appelé Ada.

« Où est-elle ? » la voix d'Eowyn interrompit ses souvenirs. Il tourna un regard interrogateur vers elle. « La femme qui vous a donné ce bijou », dit-elle en désignant le collier.

Harry rigola, « Lily n'est pas une femme, c'est une petite fille qui a capturé mon cœur et qui est devenue ma fille. En ce moment, elle est en sécurité dans la Forêt de la Lothlorien, veillée par la dame Galadriel », lui dit Harry avant de continuer à marcher.

Harry observait alors que deux hommes se tenaient en tête pour faire les éclaireurs et il vit Aragorn et Legolas se tenir plus loin. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Harry perçut une odeur qui lui rappelait les chiens de l'enfer, et entendit des cris de peur. Il courut rapidement arrivant juste à temps pour voir Legolas décapiter un orc et entendre Aragorn crier, « Un éclaireur ! »

Il revint à toute vitesse. Le Roi cria, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, qu'avez-vous vu ? »

Il était vif et précis alors qu'il courrait vers son cheval, « Ouargues ! Nous sommes attaqués ! » cria-t-il avant de sauter sur son cheval, que lui tenait Eowyn.

Il lui adressa un bref sourire reconnaissant, avant de s'asseoir, et d'attraper les rênes d'un cheval pour Aragorn. Quand il galopa à côté de son amant, il lui lança les rênes avant de continuer à avancer. Il tua de nombreux orcs et ouargues qui osaient se mettre dans le passage de sa lame. Puis il vit Gimli coincé sous une pile de cadavres avec un ouargue au-dessus de lui prêt à frapper. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la lance de l'un des cavaliers mort. Il talonna son cheval et se pencha sur le côté pour l'attraper. Quand il l'eut dans sa poigne ferme, il la lança rapidement et juste dans le dos de l'ouargue avant de poursuivre.

Avant de pouvoir le faire, il fut bousculé de son cheval par un ouargue, il fit une roulade et atterrit sur ses pieds. L'ouargue se retourna et il agrippa l'une des sangles de la selle de l'orc pour monter derrière lui. Quand la chose laide tourna son regard vers lui, il lui cogna la tête en espérant le mettre KO et sauter de dessus la bête. Cela ne fonctionna pas et il fut bientôt entraîné par l'ouargue alors qu'il continuait à galoper, sa main coincée sous la sangle. Il sortit son poignard et frappa le cavalier orc avant de faire tomber l'orc de la selle.

Puis il tenta de dégager sa main. Et il entendit le bruit de l'eau non loin, et regarda derrière lui. L'ouargue avait roulé jusqu'au bord de la falaise et allait bientôt tomber dans les eaux précipitées. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de libérer sa main mais il était trop tard. La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut sa chute libre de la falaise et ses mains qui se dégageaient finalement.

_'Il est venu le temps de perdre !'_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement avant de sentir son dos heurter la surface de l'eau.

Les derniers ouargues et orcs furent tués et Aragorn regarda autour de lui pou vérifier que son amant allait bien. Quand il ne vit aucun signe de Harry, il commença à paniquer.

« Harry ? » appela-t-il, la peur envahissant sa voix.

Boromir, Sirius et Legolas le rejoignirent bientôt dans ses recherches. Il vit les traînées de sang et les suivit jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Sirius cria le nom de son filleul et Aragorn entendit un orc agonisant ricaner avant de cracher du sang. Boromir l'attrapa par son armure avant de parler.

« Dis-nous ce qui lui est arrivé, et et je ferai en sorte que ta mort ne sois pas douloureuse », cracha-t-il furieusement.

« Il est mort ! Il a fait une chute depuis la falaise », dit l'orc, en parlant de la situation avec amusement.

Aragorn marcha vers lui et cracha, « Tu mens ! » mais l'orc ne fit que rire avant de pousser un gargouillis et de mourir. Sa main était crispée autour de l'une des dagues de Harry et Aragorn l'attrapa pour la dégager. Ce fut alors qu'il remarqua quelque chose de brillant dans la main de l'orc. Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux lorsqu'il vit que c'était le pendentif de Lily. Il courut une nouvelle fois au bord de la falaise et regarda en bas. Sirius et Severus vinrent à ses côtés. Il commença à se pencher, mais un bras l'arrêta.

Ses yeux gris vides se tournèrent vers ceux de Sirius, « Il ne voudrait pas que tu meurs parce qu'il est mort. Il voudrait que tu vives et que tu sois heureux », lui dit calmement l'homme.

Aragorn s'abattit dans ses bras et commença à sangloter contre la poitrine de l'animagus Sinistros. Il sentit Severus derrière lui passer ses bras autour de lui, ce qui le fit pleurer plus fort. Tout à cet instant semblait se dérouler dans le brouillard dans l'esprit d'Aragorn. Il ne ressentait rien, ne voyait rien et ne comprenait rien de ce qu'on lui disait. La seule chose qu'il pouvait voir était les beaux yeux verts pailletés d'or de Harry et tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était son profond et beau rire.

Les seules choses dont il se souvint furent les fois où Severus et Sirius lui parlèrent. Ces fois-là, il portait le collier de Lily autour de son cou, avec celui d'Arwen. C'était chaud contre sa peau et cela lui rappelait la chaleur de l'esprit et du cœur de Harry. Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues cette nuit-là et il se sentit seul quand il se tourna pour trouver la place à côté de lui vide. Aragorn ne trouva pas le sommeil cette nuit-là, seulement des cauchemars.

_**Vous vous moquez si je vous dis que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine quand j'ai traduis la fin de ce chapitre ? Alors même que je connais déjà la suite ? ….**_


	7. Dans quoi me suis-je fourré?

**Chapitre 7 : Dans quoi me suis-je fourré?**

Harry était en paix, planant entre conscience et inconscience. Il entendait le bruit de la cascade et les remous de l'eau autour de lui. Il sentit les nymphes de la rivière passer leurs bras gentiment et affectueusement autour de lui pour le faire remonter à la surface, en prenant soin de ne pas le blesser davantage. Un sourire apparut sur son visage, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait être en train de faire.

_'Je me demande ce que Remus dirait si il savait dans quoi je me suis encore fourré ?'_ pensa-t-il sarcastiquement, en essayant d'imaginer le visage de son père.

_'Dans quoi exactement t'es tu encore fourré, louveteau ?'_ répondit la voix de son père.

Cela fit sursauter Harry, du moins intérieurement, son corps étant trop faible pour bouger. _'Papa ?'_ demanda-t-il, surpris.

_'Non, je suis ta grand-mère la fée'_, fut la réponse sarcastique de Remus.

_'Alice Londubat était une fée ?'_ demanda Harry d'un ton faussement surpris.

Harry entendit Remus renifler avant de répondre, _'Arrête d'éviter la question, dans quelle situation t'es tu encore mis ?'_

Ce que Remus entendit ensuite l'assomma et le fit ressembler à un idiot, _Je suis tombé d'une falaise'_, fut la réponse penaude.

_« QUOI ! »_ dit-il, à la fois à voix haute et dans son esprit. Faramir lui adressa un regard interrogateur et il secoua rapidement la tête en essayant d'entendre ce que Harry avait à dire.

_'Hey, hey, je te jure que je l'ai pas fait exprès !'_ entendit-il Harry répondre rapidement.

_'Qui, par l'enfer, t'as poussé cette fois-ci ?'_ demanda-t-il, exaspéré.

_'Un orc qui montait un ouargue'_, marmonna-t-il d'un ton penaud.

_'Comment par l'enfer, tu as poussé celui-ci à faire ça ?'_ demanda Remus avec stupéfaction.

_'Je l'ai poignardé dans la poitrine ?'_ dit Harry, sa réponse sonnant comme une question.

Remus poussa un soupir exaspéré, '_Tu sembles toujours savoir comment me donner un mal de tête',_dit Remus, mais Harry pouvait entendre l'amusement dans sa voix, aussi bien que de l'affection.

Remus reçut l'image mentale de Harry tirant la langue et eut un gloussement, _'Alors, où en êtes-vous, toi et les marmots ?'_ demanda Harry.

_'Nous allons en Ithilien, le Capitaine Faramir nous a parlé d'un passage secret pour aller au Mordor'_, dit Remus, et Harry put ressentir l'amour dans sa voix quand il mentionna ce Capitaine Faramir.

_'Dois-je m'attendre à un nouveau Papa bientôt ?'_ demanda-t-il, un sourire sournois au visage.

Il sentit l'embarras de Remus et rit dans sa tête, _'Je ne peux pas attendre de le rencontrer !_' dit-il, excité. Il entendit Remus bafouiller et il coupa la connexion, toujours en riant.

Il sentit les nymphes le pousser gentiment jusqu'à la rive et il poussa un long gémissement quand son corps fut secoué. « Merci à vous mes amis », murmura-t-il en espérant qu'ils l'aient entendu. Il les sentit l'embrasser affectueusement et soupira de soulagement alors que la douleur de son corps s'apaisait : ils l'avaient entendu. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta allongé mais il savait que c'était déjà depuis un long moment.

Il sentit quelque chose sur son visage. Il fit un effort pour ouvrir ses yeux. C'était le cheval qu'il avait apaisé dans les écuries d'Edoras ! Quel était son nom déjà...Brego !

« Coucou Brego, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » la voix de Harry sortit comme un râle.

Le cheval s'étendit à genoux et se tourna sur le côté en lui donnant accès à sa crinière. Il comprit. Il se tourna lentement sur le flanc et poussa un cri de douleur lorsqu'il bougea pour chevaucher le cheval. Quand il fut fermement installé sur le dos de celui-ci, il lui donna gentiment l'ordre de se lever et se retint de vomir alors que son corps était à nouveau secoué. Il se sentait comme s'il avait été piétiné par un troupeau de centaures, suivis par un troupeau d'hippogriffes ! Brego se mit en marche, et cela le berçait lentement. Il se reposa contre l'encolure du cheval, respirant l'odeur familière des pins et des pommes. C'était étrange, il aurait pensé que le cheval sentirait la sueur.

Il ne sut pas combien de jours se passèrent, mais lentement son corps se redressait, suivant les mouvements du cheval et cela jusqu'à ce que Brego puisse partir dans un trot léger. Il pouvait maintenant se tenir droit sur sa selle et il apprit à dormir dans cette position. Un jour, alors qu'il atteignait le Gouffre de Helm, il vit quelque chose qui l'effraya comme jamais les menaces de Voldemort n'avaient pu le faire. Quand il vit les dix mille orcs qui marchaient vers le gouffre de Helm, il tourna Brego vers celui-ci et le poussa à se lancer au galop. Il devait prévenir le Roi pour qu'ils se préparent.

Quand il atteignit le Gouffre, les portes étaient ouvertes et une foule était présente pour l'accueillir. Il descendit lentement et grimaça, avant de se reprendre rapidement. Il cria de surprise quand il fut attiré par derrière dans une étreinte ferme. Il se retourna pour voir Boromir et eut un large sourire.

« Je t'ai manqué Grand-Frère ? » demanda-t-il, taquin.

La seule réponse de Boromir fut de l'attirer encore plus près de lui avant de finalement le relâcher. Harry entendit Gimli par-dessus les bavardages de la foule. « Hors de mon passage ! Où est-il ? Je vais le tuer ! ». Gimli fendit finalement la masse des habitants, ses chaleureux yeux marrons étaient pleins de larmes, et il dit, « Tu as une chance de damné, bénis sois-tu morveux, bénis sois-tu », avant d'étreindre la taille de l'Animagus blessé.

« Je pensais que tu étais là pour me tuer, frère ? » dit Harry, de l'amusement dans sa voix mais il dut dissimuler la grimace qui lui vint lorsque Gimli lui donna une tape particulièrement forte dans le dos.

« Harry ! ». Le cri se fit entendre et quand il se tourna, il fut assailli comme un boulet de canon par Lith. L'homme se blottit contre sa poitrine comme un petit enfant le fait avec son père lorsque celui-ci rentre à la maison.

Harry sentit la chaleur l'emplir et passa ses bras autour de l'homme en murmurant, « Tu m'as manqué aussi, petit ». A ce dernier mot, Lith leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir, et reçut un chaleureux sourire.

Le plus grand sourire qu'Harry ait jamais vu naquit sur le visage de l'homme et il se sentit encore plus heureux. Il embrassa le front de l'homme avant d'être retourné et d'être poussé contre un torse chaud. Il leva les yeux pour plonger son regard dans les yeux bleus de son frère elfique et sourit largement. Legolas eut un sourire soulagé avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

« Où est le Roi ? » demanda Harry quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait vu.

Legolas fit un signe de tête vers les salles les plus hautes. Harry lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et marcha avec détermination. Avant qu'il n'ait pu atteindre la porte de la salle, il vit ses parrains marcher à grandes enjambées avec des regards meurtriers. Quand ils le virent, leur visage montrèrent leur choc absolu, puis ils coururent pour l'étreindre. Il se blottit contre la poitrine de Sirius et pleura de soulagement d'être à nouveau en sécurité entre leurs bras. Il leva la tête pour dire quelque chose, quand son regard rencontra les yeux gris surpris de celui qu'il aimait.

Soudain, plus rien n'eut d'importance, ni la douleur qu'il ressentait, ni le fait que tout le monde les regardait. Il se précipita alors qu'Aragorn en faisait de même. Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu dans une étreinte passionnée et un profond baiser, sans être disposés à se détacher, effrayés que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve.

Aragorn entendit des cris de joie et vint enquêter. Quand il atteignit la porte lui permettant de quitter le dernier étage, il entendit Sirius crier d'excitation. Tout le monde était surpris de le voir, il s'était caché dans la chambre de Sirius et Severus, incapable de rester seul longtemps. Les poches noires sous ses yeux prouvaient son manque de sommeil il avait arrêter d'essayer au bout du septième cauchemar en une seule nuit. Il franchit la porte, pour se figer à la vue qui s'offrait à lui. Car devant lui se trouvait Harry, sa vie, son amour. Il était vivant !

Il ne sut pas quand il commença à courir, mais il l'avait fait et avait rencontré Harry en milieu de chemin. Quand ils se rencontrèrent, il attira l'homme contre sa poitrine, voulant s'assurer lui-même que on amour était réellement là. Il se retrouva bientôt à embrasser l'animagus, mais il se sentait complet à nouveau et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Personne n'eut conscience des deux yeux bleus remplis de larmes qui observaient depuis l'ombre. Eowyn fuit, pleurant devant ce qu'elle avait vu. Ce n'était pas possible, ce qu'elle venait juste de voir n'était du qu'à un manque de sommeil, Harry l'aimait !

Le plus triste, c'est qu'elle y croyait.

Harry frappa à la porte ouverte pour trouver le Roi parlant avec l'un de ses hommes. « Nous avons un problème, un vraiment gros problème », annonça Harry quand la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, toute sa famille le suivant.

« De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda le Roi en se tournant pour lui accorder toute son attention.

Harry lui dit tout ce qu'il avait vu quand Brego l'avait traîné jusqu'ici. « Êtes-vous sûr ? » demanda le Roi, la voix anxieuse.

« Absolument », fut la réponse assurée de Harry.

« Et combien d'hommes avez-vous dit qu'ils étaient ? », demanda le Roi.

« Au moins dix mille, peut-être davantage », dit Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Le Roi commença à marcher et Harry, Aragorn, Legolas, Boromir et Gimli le suivirent de près. Harry ne prêtait pas réellement attention à ce que le Roi disait il comprenait quelques mots mais les autres le dépassaient totalement et n'avaient aucun sens. Ils atteignirent le sommet d'où ils purent voir toute la plaine qui menait au Gouffre quand finalement une chose que dit le Roi le frappa.

Harry agrippa le Roi et le tourna face à lui, tirant sa tunique avec colère. « Ces bâtards sont après vous détruisant les récoltes ou essayant de brûler vos foyers, ils sont après votre peuple. Ils veulent violer vos femmes, tuer vos hommes et torturer les enfants ! » dit-il furieusement au Roi, ses yeux devenant dorés.

Le Roi tenta de répondre mais Harry l'interrompit, « Êtes-vous le Roi du Rohan ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Le Roi, qui avait semblé avoir perdu la voix, hocha la tête de choc, « Bien, alors commencez à agir ainsi ! Vous devenez arrogant et cela va mener à la perte de votre peuple. Votre prétention peut tuer Eowyn ! » dit Harry avec fureur avant de s'écarter en poussant un grognement, les laissant sous le choc.

Harry sentit quelqu'un le suivre et se retourna pour être attiré dans un baiser. Mais celui-ci était différent de ceux que lui donnait Aragorn. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir des cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus. Il recula promptement et fixa Eowyn.

« Par l'enfer, que pensez-vous être en train de faire ? » demanda-t-il. Il savait qu'il devenait affreux avec elle, mais il était énervé. Est-ce que tous les membres de cette famille étaient fous ?

« Ils veulent m'envoyer dans les souterrains avec les autres femmes », dit-elle hâtivement.

« Et bien je le pense aussi, à moins que vous soyez un homme qui aime à s'habiller comme une femme », dit sarcastiquement Harry.

« Je veux combattre ! » dit-elle furieusement.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il, se refroidissant. Cela la prit de court et elle commença à bégayer.

« C'est ce que je pensais, vous recherchez encore la bravoure et l'honneur ! Vous méritez d'aller avec les autres ! Vous devez comprendre que cette bataille verra beaucoup de sang et de morts, et si vous ne savez pour quel prix vous vous battez, vous allez vous perdre et devenir comme les monstres que vous combattez ! » lui cracha Harry. Vous méritez de descendre avec les autres pour voir pour qui se battront les hommes qui vont aller sur le champs de bataille, ils ne penseront aucunement à la bravoure et à l'honneur ! Ce qui les soucient, c'est d'avoir un foyer où revenir, ou que leurs enfants soient en état de vivre dans un monde sans guerre, ou que leur famille puisse _vivre _! » cria Harry avant de tourner les talons pour seulement percuter Boromir.

Boromir fixait Eowyn avec colère, « Il a raison, vous pourriez être un bon combattant, vous pourriez être capable de porter une épée, mais jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la bonne raison pour vous battre, elle n'a aucune place dans vos mains », murmura-t-il, mais sa voix était emplie de fureur.

Il passa un bras affectueux autour des épaules de Harry et dit, « Aragorn te cherche », murmura-t-il avant de le pousser dans la direction d'où il était venu.

Harry lui adressa un regard interrogateur mais comprit quand il fit un signe de tête vers Eowyn il lui adressa un sourire encourageant et hocha la tête de compréhension avant de prendre la direction que lui avait indiqué Boromir. Il continua à marcher et pénétra dans l'armurerie pour trouver Legolas et Aragorn en train de se disputer en elfique.

« Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'eux ! » cria Aragorn hors de lui, la colère marquant son corps.

Harry comprit enfin et s'avança avant de poser une main sur le bras d'Aragorn pour le calmer. Celui-ci se tourna et sembla s'apaiser instantanément. Quand Harry vit cela, il lui adressa un sourire affectueux avant de s'avancer pour se tenir face à Legolas. Il posa une main sur la poitrine de l'elfe et lui adressa un doux, mais triste, sourire.

« Legolas, si tu veux venir en aide aux hommes, tu dois apprendre à les laisser prendre leurs propres décisions, même lorsque ces décisions les mettent en péril. Frère, je serai aux côtés d'Aragorn quand cela commencera. Mais, Frère, je ne me bats pas pour les hommes dans cette pièce, je ne me bats pas pour Théoden, je ne me bats pas pour le Rohan, par l'enfer je ne me bats pas pour me garder en vie ! Je me bats pour les femmes et les enfants qui sont forcés d'attendre dans les souterrains sans savoir si leurs pères, leurs frères et leurs grands-parents vont revenir. Je me bats pour être sûr que la plupart de ces hommes pourront rejoindre leurs familles et qu'aucun enfant ne soit laissé orphelin ! » lui dit Harry, les yeux brillants.

Legolas hocha la tête calmement, baissant les yeux avec une certaine honte. Harry secoua la tête et lui redressa le visage jusqu'à ce que son regard rencontre celui de Legolas. « Je t'aime grand frère, mais tu dois comprendre pourquoi nous risquons nos vies pour ce peuple », murmura-t-il avant d'étreindre l'elfe blond.

Legolas le serra rapidement en retour et l'embrassa sur le dessus de la tête, « Je suis i fier de toi ai toror', tu es devenu une personne très sage », murmura-t-il avant de le laisser s'écarter et de le pousser vers Aragorn.

Harry lui adressa un sourire aimant avant d'aller dans les bras d'Aragorn, et ils passèrent un moment ensemble.

Plus tard cette nuit-là, Harry était couché et tourné lorsqu'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Il bondit et sortit une dague de sous son oreiller, prêt à frapper la personne qui était entrée. Le pas de la porte était dans l'ombre car celle-ci avait été calmement refermée par l'étranger. Ce fut alors que la lumière du clair de lune perça à travers la fenêtre ouverte du balcon frappa son visage. Aragorn resta devant lui avec rien d'autre que son pantalon et une tunique ouverte. Harry poussa un soupir et abaissa sa dague, sans savoir combien il était attirant avec les couvertures autour de sa taille et la lumière de la lune qui éclairait sa peau couleur bronze, le faisant ressembler à un dieu grec.

« Aragorn, tu m'as fait peur », dit Harry en lui adressant un doux sourire avant de ranger sa dague dans son fourreau et en remettant celui-ci sous son oreiller.

Aragorn ne dit rien et Harry commença à s'inquiéter, « Aragorn ? » demanda-t-il en approchant son visage. Mais Aragorn ne dit rien et se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Harry.

Harry allait demander ce qui n'allait pas lorsque Aragorn l'attira contre lui et enfouit son visage contre son cou. Ce fut alors que Harry sentit les larmes couler contre sa peau. Cela frappa Harry Aragorn n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de se sentir soulagé depuis qu'il était revenu. Harry aurait voulu avoir la même chose pour se rassurer lui-même qu'Aragorn était là. Il passa rapidement ses bras autour d'Aragorn et respira enfin grâce à cet instant relaxant.

_'C'est drôle, je ne savais pas que j'étais tendu, mais je suppose que c'est le cas'_ pensa-t-il avec un doux rire.

« Aragorn tout va bien ? » demanda Harry après un soupir de celui qui le tenait et qu'il tenait contre lui.

Il sentit Aragorn prendre une profonde inspiration avant de dire, « Oui », sa voix prouvait son soulagement. « Harry ? » demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

« Oui amour ? » demanda-t-il affectueusement en faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux et en pressant son visage contre eux.

« Ne me quitte plus », la voix d'Aragorn se brisa et les larmes coulèrent à nouveau contre son cou.

Harry le serra encore plus fort avant de murmurer, « Plus jamais », sa voix était emplie de volonté.

Aragorn laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et puis se recula lentement, de façon à ce qu'ils puissent voir les yeux de l'autre. «J'ai quelque chose pour toi », murmura Aragorn.

Harry haussa un sourcil et attendit qu'Aragorn poursuive. Aragorn le lâcha un moment et retira quelque chose d'autour de son cou. Puis il attrapa les mains de Harry et les plaça sur ce qu'il lui avait donné. Les mains de Harry se fermèrent instinctivement dessus avant qu'il ouvre les yeux à nouveau pour voir ce qu'il lui avait donné. Dans ses mains reposait le collier de Lily. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux et il passa rapidement ses bras autour de Aragorn et l'embrassa chastement sur les lèvres.

Il se recula, les larmes toujours présentes dans ses yeux mais avec un sourire heureux sur le visage, « Merci beaucoup, je pensais l'avoir perdu ».

Un sourire affectueux naquit sur le visage d'Aragorn, « Il n'y a pas de quoi », sa voix était douce et emplie d'amour, ce qui fit rater un battement de cœur à Harry. « Encore une chose », dit-il avant de tendre un bras et de tirer quelque chose de derrière lui.

Harry le fixa avec surprise, c'était la dague du loup aux yeux de rubis avec laquelle il avait poignardé l'orc qui montait l'ouargue. Mais alors qu'Aragorn allait lui redonner, il plaça rapidement ses mains autour de celles d'Aragorn et secoua la tête, « Non, garde-la, elle t'a choisi comme son maître », lui dit Harry en souriant.

Aragorn hocha la tête et la replaça d'où il l'avait tirée avant de se retourner et de serrer à nouveau Harry contre lui. Alors qu'ils étaient étendus, Aragorn chuchota à son oreille, « Je t'aime Harry Potter-Lupin ». Harry se figea dans ses bras.

Aragorn se recula rapidement, pensant qu'il était allé trop vite, mais Harry l'agrippa et l'attira dans un profond, passionné mais affectueux baiser. Quand il se recula, il s'appuya contre lui pour murmurer à l'oreille d'Aragorn, « Je t'aime aussi Aragorn, Rôdeur, Dunadain, et futur Roi du Gondor », avant de revenir se blottir contre sa poitrine.

Le visage d'Aragorn resta figé de stupéfaction avant qu'un sourire ne s'y dessine. Il reposa sa tête sur celle d'Harry et il lui fut facile de s'endormir avec la respiration profonde de son amant.


End file.
